


Supervivientes

by Eclipse218



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Lagunamov se ha estrellado en una isla *casi* desierta. No hay donde huir ni donde esconderse de sus compañeros. Obligado a ser sociable 24/7 y enfrentado a situaciones más que absurdas, ¿acabará Squall desquiciado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Dónde estamos?

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en fanfiction.net en... hace... buf, un montón de tiempo.

-¡La culpa ha sido del piloto! –exclamó Seifer fulminando con la mirada a Selphie, que miró al suelo contrita.

Sintiendo la absurda necesidad de salir en defensa de su compañera, Squall puso la mano en la cadera en su pose habitual de beligerancia.

-Es absurdo culpar a Selphie por un accidente que pudo deberse a cualquier tipo de fallo mecánico o a algún error del sistema de nav...

-Es que había un pájaro volando delante del motor principal. ¿Y si el motor lo hubiera absorbido? –le interrumpió Selphie- ¿Sabéis el ruido que hace el cuerpo de un animal cuando está siendo hecho picadillo por una máquina asesina como por ejemplo, el motor del Lagunamov? ¡Pobre pajariiiiito!

Seifer la señaló con furia, pero su mirada encolerizada estaba clavada en Squall.

-¿La estás oyendo bien? _“Un error en el sistema de navegación”_ –se burló de Squall moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro y poniendo voz aflautada.

Squall frunció el ceño. Él no tenía esa voz de pito, y desde que Rinoa le había obligado a tomar clases de baile su movimiento de caderas había mejorado mucho. De todas formas tomó una rápida nota mental: No volver a apoyar a Selphie.

-¿Qué haces meneando el trasero, Seifer? –se oyó la voz de Zell aproximándose. El joven traía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber pillado a su archi-enemigo haciendo el ridículo- ¿Es algún tipo de entrenamiento especial, sólo apto para usuarios de sable pistola? –dándose cuenta de que eso incluía también a Squall, trató rápidamente de acotarlo un poco más- Eh... ¿para usuarios de sable pistola con un problema de actitud? –“¡ _Ay_!” pensó Zell, y lo intentó de nuevo-. ¿Practicas un movimiento para esquivar el retroceso del arma y así evitar que te deje otra cicatriz en la frente? –“ _¡ay, ay, ay_!”. Squall lo estaba mirando igual de mal que Seifer en ese momento- En la frente, pero de izquierda a derecha. Uh... ¿ascendente?

Antes de que Zell pudiera seguir cavando su propia tumba, llegó el resto del grupo.

-Hemos tenido suerte al menos en una cosa, Squall –le informó Quistis desplegando un gran plano-. He encontrado esto entre los restos del Lagunamov y si buscamos las coordenadas que aparecían en los indicadores antes de que entráramos en barrena y nos estrelláramos aquí entonces estamos... –el dedo de Quistis se detuvo en medio de una gran mancha azul.

-¿Estás tapando algo con el dedo, Quistis? –le preguntó Irvine.

-Eh... no. Debe tratarse de una isla muy pequeña, ni siquiera figura en el mapa. ¡No, espera! Está aquí, pensé que se trataba de un error de imprenta, pero este punto debe ser la isla. No tiene nombre.

-Bueno -comenzó Seifer con ironía-, habrá que agradecerle a este pequeño pedazo de alegría vestido de color amarillo que acertara en el único cachito consistente entre tanta agua. ¡Oh, gran piloto, gracias por estrellarnos en seco y no en mojado!

 -¡Seifer! –exclamó Rinoa, ignorando los gestos de advertencia de Squall que trataba de que no tomara partido-. No seas tan antipático con Selphie. Ha sido su habilidad como piloto la que ha guiado el descenso...

-¡Es que estábamos arrastrando al pájaro cuando corregí el rumbo! ¡Fue al esquivarlo hacia abajo cuando entramos en barrena! Ni siquiera me fijé en lo que había, sólo miré por las pantallas hacia atrás para asegurarme que el pobre pajarito era capaz de remontar el vuelo.

Rinoa frunció los labios y le dio la espalda a Selphie.

-Cambiemos de tema. No hemos recibido heridas serias al estrellarnos...

-No nos estrellamos. Fue un aterrizaje de emergencia –corrigió Selphie con voz débil.

-Pero de todas formas –continuó Rinoa como si no la hubiera oído-, no sería mala idea usar un poco de magia, aunque las heridas sean menores.

-No. Estamos en un entorno desconocido. Hay que reservar la magia para los posibles enfrentamientos –Squall se encogió de hombros-. Si esta isla no está habitada, seguramente estará plagada de monstruos.

-Estás haciendo suposiciones –protestó Rinoa-. No hay ni un solo indicio...

Un bramido aterrador cortó sus palabras. El suelo retumbó cuando un arqueosaurio pasó corriendo a veinte metros de ellos, sin verlos, y se lanzó sobre el Lagunamov. El ruido de sus fuertes mandíbulas al cerrarse sobre la estructura metálica de la nave, fue seguido por un profundo ataque de tos cuando la criatura trató de regurgitar los trozos metálicos que se había tragado en su entusiasmo. Sacudiendo la cabeza y dando todavía arcadas, el arqueosaurio se retiró de nuevo a la jungla.

-Reservaremos la magia –acotó Squall-. Punto y final.

-Pero...

- _Hay_ monstruos –Squall hizo énfasis en sus palabras para tratar de zanjar la cuestión mientras señalaba las palmeras que aún se mecían tras el paso de la bestia.

-Pero no parecen muy listos... –terminó Rinoa.

Squall se limitó a mirarla fijamente unos segundos antes de acercarse a Quistis, que daba vueltas y más vueltas al inmenso mapa en sus manos.

-Me van a quedar cicatrices –protestó Rinoa en voz alta. Aunque se dirigía a Irvine, se aseguró que sus quejas llegaran a oídos de todos-. Pero claro, como el señorito tiene una cicatriz fardona de la que está taaaaan orgulloso, no le importa que los demás quedemos marcados. A lo mejor se piensa que fardaremos tanto como él.

Quitándole el mapa de la mano a Quistis, Squall hizo una gran pelota con él y lo arrojó con descuido por encima de su hombro.

-Bien, gente, haremos tres equipos.

-¡Oh, vamos! –protestó Seifer-. ¿Quién se ha muerto y te ha nombrado rey de la isla?

Al mismo tiempo, los demás también se hacían notar.

-No sé si será lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias –apuntó Quistis.

-¡Yo quiero ir en el equipo de Irvine! –gritó Selphie dando saltos con la mano levantada

-¡Hazme jefe de equipo, macho, no te arrepentirás! –apuntó Zell mientras boxeaba con su sombra.

-¡Squall! ¿¡No estarás tratando de evitar tu terapia social _otra vez_!? –con las manos en las caderas Rinoa le fulminó con una mirada que hubiera hecho estallar una piedra.

 _“Esto me pasa por darles confianzas”_ se lamentó Squall mentalmente antes de, resignado, descargar una batería de respuestas, mirándoles por turnos.

-Seifer, el Lagunamov se ha muerto, y me ha nombrado rey. Quistis, separarnos es lo más adecuado porque nos permitirá cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo. Selphie, tú no estarás en el equipo de Irvine porque eres el piloto del Lagunamov y tendrás que ayudar a calibrar los daños. Zell, no serás jefe de equipo porque las normas del Jardín dicen claramente que cuando el equipo lo forman dos SeeDs de igual rango, y tú harás equipo con Selphie, colaborarán sin que ninguno de ellos asuma tal función. Y en cuanto a lo de la terapia –Squall se devanó los sesos mientras apuntaba a Rinoa con el dedo-... es sólo los martes y los jueves.

 -¡Estamos a jueves!

_“¡Cómo no!”_

-Haciendo uso de mi autoridad como comandante del Jardín de Balamb y como, eh... rey de esta isla, declaro que en situaciones de emergencia se cancelarán todo tipo de terapias, grupos de reunión y charlas cuyo objetivo sea corregir mi conducta, carácter o forma de sentarme. ¿Está todo claro?

De nuevo protestaron todos a la vez.

-¡Estás enfermo, tío! ¡El Lagunamov es una _cosa_! ¡No puede nombrarte rey!

-La isla puede ser lo suficientemente pequeña como para que no sea necesario separarnos.

-Irvine siempre encorva la espalda cuando no le vigilo. ¡Me necesita!

-Estoy seguro de que en alguna parte del “Manual del Buen Mercenario”, había una disposición que decía que Selphie Tilmitt no sería considerada equiparable a ningún SeeD, cuando hubiera que discutir la cuestión del liderazgo.

-Squall, espero que comprendas que utilizar tu posición para tratar de cancelar tu terapia es un recurso rastrero y autodestructivo que...

 _“¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no pueden ser normales?”,_ se lamentó Squall mentalmente mientras se agachaba a recoger el plano que había tirado momentos antes. Estirando las arrugas trató desesperadamente de encontrar en él una ruta que le permitiera abandonar la isla a nado.

 


	2. Mi isla

-Hay que reconocer que es un paisaje muy bonito. –suspiró Rinoa caminando cerca del límite que marcaba el agua en su flujo y reflujo.

 Squall emitió un gruñido que esperaba que no sonara ni afirmativo ni negativo, mientras se preguntaba por dónde se las estaba arreglando la arena para entrar en sus botas de combate. Irvine y Rinoa no parecían tener ese problema.

 -Una temperatura perfecta –asintió el francotirador a las palabras de Rinoa-, una playa idílica con aguas claras y cristalinas, la brisa marina, fresca y sugerente... aaah, este lugar es una maravilla.

  _"Me estoy asando dentro de la cazadora pero sé que en el segundo en que me la quite un arqueosaurio vendrá a mascarme el brazo, me ha parecido ver una medusa supervenenosa en esa agua tan clara y la maldita brisa marina me está llenando los ojos de arena”_ la mente de Squall era tan negativa que podría utilizarse para polarizar todo un planeta, pero sus corolarios eran lógicos e incontestables: _“Hay una razón por la cual son necesarios protocolos de supervivencia en lugares tan paradisíacos como estos.”_

 -Rinoa, camina más lejos del agua antes de que una orca asesina confunda esos ruidos tuyos con los de una foca y tú, Irvine, pon la espalda derecha –acabó gruñendo Squall.

 -¡Estaba cantando nuestra canción! –protestó Rinoa.

 -¡Voy derecho, tío!

 " _Esta gente decididamente tiene un problema para comprender una pirámide de mando”_ refunfuñó Squall para sus adentros.

 -Sea como sea, haced el favor de...

Súbitamente algo golpeó su pie derecho con fuerza y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de cara contra la arena. Girando en el momento en que tocó tierra Squall vio pasar a su lado a toda velocidad una aleta roja y amarilla que cortaba la arena justo en el lugar en el que había caído. Oh, cómo odiaba los focarroles.

 -¡Focarr...! –comenzó a gritar a modo de advertencia.

 El ruido de una detonación le enmudeció y un súbito calor pasó silbando cerca de su cara y abrió un cráter en la arena al lado de su mano izquierda. La aleta del focarrol saltó por los aires y cayó en su regazo. Los dos compañeros del bicho abatido salieron de la arena del susto. Uno de ellos recibió un golpe directo del chakram de Rinoa y el otro el segundo disparo de Irvine.

 Squall se incorporó lentamente y se sacudió la arena de encima mientras Irvine y Rinoa chocaban las manos para celebrar su fácil victoria.

 Con voz engañosamente suave Squall se dirigió a Irvine.

 -Es impresionante ese rifle tuyo, Irvine. Más que un rifle parece un cañón de artillería portátil. Estaría más tranquilo si te guardaras la munición explosiva para monstruos de tamaño sensiblemente superior al agujero que tus balas producen.

 -Ya lo sé, Squall. Es algo básico, pero mira, Selphie estuvo personalizando mis cartuchos –le enseñó un puñado de ellos de distintos y alegres colores-, y ella misma se olvidó de lo que significaban los colores. No te preocupes que a partir de ahora ya sé que los amarillos son “uy, uy, uy”.

  _“Ay, ay, ay serán para ti la próxima vez que dispares conmigo en tu línea de tiro”_

-Regresemos ya –indicó Squall señalando hacia atrás-. Creo que ya hemos visto más que suficiente. No hay hexadragones ni molboles, luego no es como la “Isla más cerca del infierno”, no hay civilización a la vista y con un poco de suerte Seifer y Quistis no se habrán encontrado con un laboratorio subterráneo lleno de monstruos en su viaje al interior.

 -Afortunadamente sólo hay una Ultima Weapon en el mundo –asintió Irvine.

  _“Y si hubiera otra no sabrías con qué dispararle”._

 -¡Alegra esa cara, Squall! –Rinoa trotó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa-. Piensa en esto como en unas emocionantes vacaciones inesperadas. ¡No durarán tanto como quisiéramos! En un plis plas Zell y Selphie arreglarán el Lagunamov y tendremos que irnos, así que, ¿por qué no hacemos nuestra estancia aquí digna de recordar?

 

          

-Siniestro total, macho. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que el Lagunamov había muerto.

 Sí, iba a ser una estancia memorable, Squall empezaba a estar seguro de ello. Y larga.

 -Defíneme un poco eso de siniestro total, Zell –pidió-. Desde aquí se ve bastante entero, excepto el cacho que ese estúpido arqu...

 -Mofletes –le interrumpió Seifer.

 La mano de Squall fue automáticamente a la empuñadura de su sable pistola. Si a Seifer se le ocurría ponerle otro estúpido mote...

 -El arqueosaurio –explicó el antiguo caballero de la bruja con la nariz muy alta, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras menoscababan su dignidad, al menos desde el punto de vista de Squall-. Se llama Mofletes.

 -¿Te lo dijo él? –preguntó Selphie con los ojos muy abiertos.

 ¿Qué conjunción de estrellas, cometas y constelaciones era necesaria para crear algo como Selphie?, se preguntó Seifer mirándola de arriba abajo. ¿Y cuántas carambolas del destino hacían falta para que alcanzara la edad reproductora y encontrara a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para que encontrara sus excentricidades adorables?

 -Me gusta ponerles nombre a los bichos que se cruzan en mi camino –le dijo y luego se volvió a Squall como desafiándole a contradecirlo-. Y ese arqueosaurio, que a propósito debe ser el único por aquí, se llama Mofletes.

  _“Ni aún intoxicado hasta arriba con gas de la risa conseguirás que use ese estúpido nombre”._

Squall se volvió hacia Zell con profunda apatía, tratando de borrar de su mente lo más rápido posible lo que había oído en los últimos dos minutos.

 -Zell.

 -Pues eso, Squall. El único daño que ha recibido la nave durante el accidente fue precisamente en el sistema de navegación. Son circuitos de alta precisión, tío. No creo que podamos arreglarlo.

 -¿Y el sistema de comunicación? –continuó preguntando mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano de Rinoa, que trataba de meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón una concha bonita que había encontrado.

 -Ah, ¿no lo nombré cuando hablé de los daños? También está chafado, macho. Alguien con un culo definitivamente gordo cayó sobre el panel de mandos, aunque con un poco de suerte, eso sí que podremos arreglarlo.

 Al fin una buena noticia.

 -Bien. Prestad atención. Zell se encargará de reparar la radio del Lagunamov. Irvine y Seifer se ocuparán de establecer un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la zona donde nos estrellamos. Los demás sacaremos de la nave todo lo que pueda sernos de utilidad para hacer más cómoda nuestra estancia aquí, que espero que sea lo más corta posible –viendo que todos abrían la boca para opinar, o más bien objetar, se apresuró a añadir-. ¿Algún voluntario para cavar una letrina?

 Todas las bocas se cerraron de golpe. Squall se felicitó internamente por sus reflejos y su inventiva.

 -Bien, supongo que por ahora hay arbustos de sobra.

 Les hizo un gesto para que se dispersaran y por una vez fue obedecido a la primera. Si esa fuera la tónica habitual en lugar de la excepción a la regla, Squall casi podría sentirse cómodo en su papel de comandante y eeh... rey de la isla.


	3. Recuento de suministros

 

Squall se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado, mientras Quistis anotaba una última línea en su portafolios.

  _“No me lo puedo creer. Somos SeeDs, esto no es posible. Un grupo de guiris tendría cosas más útiles sólo con vaciarse los bolsillos.”_

-Y eso es todo, Squall. –terminó Quistis dando un seco golpe con el bolígrafo en el momento de poner el punto y final.

 -Léeme la lista desde el principio.

 A lo mejor los ojos le estaban engañando y ese montón de trastos inútiles que tenía delante le estaba ocultando algo valiosísimo.

 -Para empezar, en el compartimento de carga del Lagunamov había: 8 mantas térmicas...

  _“Perfectas en una isla del trópico donde la temperatura no baja nunca de 25 grados.”_

-6 trajes espaciales...

  _“...”_

 Squall levantó la mano para que Quistis dejara de leer unos segundos y se entregó a sus reflexiones. Al fin y al cabo, eso que acababa de oír, merecía ser pensado dos veces.

  _“Un momento. 8 mantas y sólo 6 trajes espaciales. ¿Cómo sería la situación?: Hay que saltar al espacio. Oh, me temo que dos tendréis que quedaros en la nave... pero tranquilos, no pasaréis frío. Me gustaría saber quién diablos se encargó del equipamiento del Lagunamov. Ha sido una verdadera suerte que la invitación fuera en el viejo orfanato, y no en una estación espacial. Pensándolo bien prefiero esta isla a lo que fuera que hubiera podido pasar en el espacio.”_

 Ahora que se sentía afortunado, hizo un gesto a Quistis para que continuara.

 -27 bolsas de comida deshidratada estropeada.

 -¿Cómo puede estar estropeada si ese tipo de comida viene siempre en envases herméticos?

 -Los plásticos estaban picados y lo que quedaba de la comida estaba cubierto de moho y humedad. Creo que hay algo en el Lagunamov. Ya sabes, ratas, cucarachas, un alien... algo así –viendo que Squall se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza, Quistis volvió a la lista-. El aeropatín de Zell...

  _“Así que ahí es donde lo tenía escondido.”_

 -Un botiquín de primeros auxilios...

 Eso captó el interés de Squall.

 -Eso no lo había visto. ¿Está en buen estado, o también se lo ha comido el alien?

 Quistis le miró por encima de sus gafas con expresión sorprendida.

 -¿Cómo sabías que está todo comido si no lo habías visto?

 -Intuición.

  _“A estas alturas ese bicho estará o muy gordo, o descomponiéndose en algún rincón de la nave.”_

 -Hay también 11 cajas de madera vacías, 6 pequeñas, 5 grandes.

  _“No es suficiente madera para fabricar un bote. Podríamos llenarlas de... ¿cocos? O ponerlas boca abajo y usarlas como plataforma para... para...”_

 Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por un fuerte jaleo proveniente del Lagunamov. Por lo visto Seifer e Irvine ya habían conseguido desatornillar una de las mesas de la nave, pero a la hora de sacarla se habían encontrado con que no salía por la escotilla.

 -¡Tuércela a la derecha! –indicaba Seifer a voces, como si Irvine no estuviera sólo a una mesa de distancia-. ¡A mi derecha, imbécil! Eso es, ahora tira. ¡Ja! ¿Ves por qué no se debe llevar sombrero?

  _“O podría construir un ataúd y hacer algo realmente muy, muy, muy perverso con alguno de mis compañeros.”_

 -En los vestuarios encontramos chubasqueros reflectantes en algunas taquillas. 6 en total.

  _“Serán para poner por encima del traje espacial.”_

 -2 linternas de largo alcance descargadas. Zell dice que a lo mejor las puede cargar en el sistema de alimentación.

_“Espero que no se electrocute antes de haber arreglado la radio.”_

 -También está la caja de herramientas que Zell está utilizando. Y luego, de utilidad, sólo queda lo que nosotros llevábamos para la fiesta.

 -Sorpréndeme.

 -Ehm... bañadores.

_“Utilísimos. Al fin y al cabo huir a nado sigue siendo una de mis opciones.”_

 -Selphie trató de ocultarla, pero la vi a tiempo –Squall la miró interesado y Quistis se aclaró la garganta, consciente de que no debería haber creado expectativas-. Ehm, una mochila llena de bolsas de ganchitos.

  _"Ya no hay que preocuparse por los víveres, pero me parece que el colesterol va a ser un problema.”_

 -Petardos, bengalas y un mechero. Nada que podamos usar para hacer señales visibles más allá de 50 metros.

  _“Me has quitado la frase del pensamiento.”_

 -Y por último, útiles de playa. Tres colchonetas hinchables, una pelota de volley, toallas y dos sombrillas. ¡Ah, y crema protectora para el sol!

  _“Eso. Para que cuando vengan a rescatarnos no se piensen que estamos haciendo turismo.”_

 -¿Nada más?

 -Bueno, en el Lagunamov hay extintores... y un gran suministro de chatarra. Y el propio Lagunamov, claro. Aunque no creo que exista posibilidad de enderezarlo todavía podemos dormir en su interior.

 -¿Nadie se ha traído, yo que sé, una navaja multiusos?

 Quistis se ajustó las gafas.

 -De hecho, Selphie tenía una. Pero era muy extraña. No sé si recordarás que tenía un silbato incorporado. Seifer la tiró por la ventanilla antes de despegar.

 Sí lo recordaba. Era un recuerdo que invariablemente ponía una sonrisa en su pensamiento. En varias ocasiones había recreado en su mente el arco que había trazado ese siniestro y diabólico artefacto y cómo al contacto con el suelo se le habían desmontado varias piezas... hasta había apartado a Rinoa de la ventanilla para verlo de principio a fin y asegurarse así de que el dichoso silbato no volvería a pitar nunca más. Claro que luego había tenido que aguantar a Rinoa reprochándole su falta de delicadeza durante al menos la mitad del tiempo que se habían mantenido en el aire.

 -Por suerte –comentó Quistis-, no creo que tarden mucho en comenzar a buscarnos. Edea pronto nos echará en falta.

 Squall dejó pasar el comentario sin respuesta. Aún no habían terminado el recuento.

 -Todos hemos traído nuestras armas, pero ¿qué hay de los Guardian Forces?

 -Tenemos a casi todos, espero. Seifer llevaba a Pandemónium. Decía que se lo iba a devolver a Viento, que éramos unos chorizos y todo eso –Quistis soltó un bufido y concretó-. Hace tres meses que lo dijo y que yo sepa todavía lo lleva encima.

 -Yo llevo los míos: Quetzalcóatl y Shiva.

 -Yo tengo enlazado a Bahamut. Selphie lleva a Carbúnculo e Irvine a Alexander y Cerbero. Me parece que Zell tiene a Leviathan. ¿Y Rinoa?

 Squall negó con la cabeza.

 -No le gustan los Guardian Forces. Dice no sé qué de que afectan al cerebro pero no recuerdo el porqué. No lleva ninguno –Squall miró al cielo, a las preciosas nubes algodonosas que lo cruzaban perezosas-. Lo cual significa que nos faltan muchos. ¿Para eso arriesgamos la vida para conseguirlos?

 -No seas tan negativo, Squall. No necesitamos más de los que tenemos. Por lo visto, Mofletes es lo más peligroso que hay por aquí y si te interesa mi opinión, me parece que es un poquito corto de vista. Las posibilidades de que nos ataque son ínfimas.

 Con un suspiro Squall alcanzó uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Odiaba que trataran de darle ánimos. Él sabía muy bien como animarse solito. Enseñándole a Quistis lo que había sacado del bolsillo, su baraja de Triple Triad, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a jugar.

 -Uh... ¿no deberíamos ayudar a los chicos? Parece que Seifer ha quedado atrapado entre las patas de la mesa y la puerta de la escotilla.

 Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el yo interno de Squall, pero su rostro permaneció impasible mientras le daba la espalda al Lagunamov.

 -¿De veras? Yo no he visto nada. ¿Hace una partida entre esas palmeras?


	4. ¿Dónde están las piezas?

Squall salió del Lagunamov guiñando los ojos ante el resplandor del sol. Con un suspiro de agotamiento giró la cabeza para intentar localizar a los demás y su cuello dio un chasquido malsano que envió un latigazo de dolor a través del hueso de su mandíbula. Por mucho que tratara de recordar no era capaz de encontrar en su azaroso pasado una sola noche más incómoda que la que acababa de pasar en el interior de la nave escorada. Ya tenía un mensaje para los amantes del SquallxSeifer que se dedicaban a colgar tonterías románticas en la red del Jardín: Seifer durmiendo parecía estar sufriendo un constante terremoto de magnitud media. ¿Y qué pasa si molestas a un león mientras duerme?

 Simplemente, que el león no duerme.

 Y que se levanta agarrotado. Y de mal humor.

_“No creo que nadie aquí note la diferencia.”_

Las mujeres se habían presentado voluntarias para tratar de pescar/desenterrar/atrapar cualquier bicho comestible que pudieran encontrar en la playa, pero por las risas y chapoteos que se oían, seguramente estarían jugando a las sirenitas, o algo así.

Siguiendo con la teoría, Seifer e Irvine deberían estar recorriendo el perímetro de seguridad que habían establecido el día anterior para asegurarse de que nada peligroso lo había atravesado... pero estaban lejos de su vista, así que seguramente estarían en plena disputa de: “Veamos quién mea más lejos”.

Zell al menos parecía en su sitio, sentado a la mesa sobre la que descansaban las piezas del sistema de comunicación que había desmantelado.

  _"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Por lo pronto sería buena idea buscarme un escondite, donde poder relajarme antes de que yo mismo me convierta en el peor enemigo de esta gente.”_

-Squall, me parece que... –comenzó Zell cuando Squall pasó tras él.

 El comandante apresuró el paso.

 -Déjalo, Zell. Simplemente avísame cuando tengas la radio arreglada.

 -Pues eso va a ser nunca, macho. Me faltan piezas.

 Los pies de Squall trazaron un círculo perfecto que lo llevó rápidamente al lado de Zell.

 -¿Cómo que te faltan piezas? Lo normal cuando se descalabra un aparato electrónico es que sobren.

 -Estoy segurísimo. Y no son piezas pequeñas. ¿Quieres saber lo más extraño? –Zell lo miró fijamente y esperó.

Durante unos segundos Squall le devolvió la mirada. Al ver que Zell no continuaba el comandante parpadeó lentamente, confundido.

  _“No me puedo creer que esté esperando a que yo le responda a una pregunta retórica para continuar. Yo. Una. Pregunta. Retórica. Voy a tener que aguantar para no reírme... ah, maldita sea.”_

Zell se estremeció cuando sin ningún motivo aparente un sonido semejante a una risa desquiciada salió del comandante. Era como aquella vez en Timber cuando hablaban de si Seifer sería ejecutado o no. En aquella ocasión Squall también había reído de esa manera, y ya entonces a Zell se le habían puesto los pelos como escarpias.

 -Oye, macho, ¿estás bien? La verdad es que no tienes buena cara –Zell retrocedió un paso, por si acaso-. A lo mejor ayer te dio mucho el sol en la cabeza, o algo así. Si quieres hablamos en otro momento.

 -Ahora, Zell –el tono de Squall no admitía réplica y no había ni pizca de humor en él-. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme de una vez qué es eso tan extraño que ha pasado?

 -Ah, pues eso. Que ayer las piezas sí que estaban.

 -¿Dónde?

-Aquí, en esta misma mesa.

 -¿Y estás seguro de que no están? Esto está lleno de cosas.

 -Llevo quince minutos sin hacer otra cosa que buscar. Además, como ya te dije, no son piezas pequeñas. Una es un circuito completo, más o menos como la palma de mi mano. Y ya no está. No creo que las chicas lo cogieran para pescar cangrejos, macho.

  _“Las chicas puede que no, ¿pero Selphie, tal vez?”_

 -¿Te has fijado si hay algún tipo de huellas por aquí cerca? –le preguntó a Zell.

 -¡Oh! –Zell lanzó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y luego asintió repetidas veces, mirando a Squall-. ¡Qué buena idea, macho!

_“Y eso que hoy no me siento inspirado.”_

 En ese momento una de las palmeras se arqueó para dejar paso el enorme cuerpo del arqueosaurio conocido como “Mofletes”. Ignorando totalmente la presencia de los dos SeeDs, se encaminó con paso lento hasta el Lagunamov y, recostándose sobre la nave comenzó a morderla con parsimonia.

 -¿Has visto eso, macho? –susurró Zell-. ¿Qué está haciendo ese bicho?

 Squall se frotó los ojos, por si acaso estaba ahí el problema, pero cuando volvió a mirar todo seguía igual.

 -Me parece –respondió a Zell también en voz baja-, que está usando el Lagunamov como mondadientes.

 -¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

 Squall se encogió de hombros. Si por él fuera, ese estúpido arqueosaurio podía comerse la nave entera, excepto, las piezas del sistema de comunicación y a su técnico en reparaciones. Estaba dispuesto a defender a Zell con uñas y dientes, aunque tuviera que arrojar a... a Seifer, por ejemplo, a los pies del arqueosaurio como distracción.

 -Pues a mí esto me parece –continuó Zell-, un desafío hacia ti. ¿No eras el rey de la isla?

_“Ya, y según Seifer, ¿no eras tú una gallina?”_

 -Como se coma la antena, o hunda la cabina y fastidie el resto de la instalación de comunicación...

 Squall se volvió hacia él como una centella.

 -Acabemos con él, entonces –el comandante habló con frialdad mientras cogía su sable pistola-. Coge tus guantes, tú y yo nos bastamos.

 -¿Estás de broma, tío? –protestó Zell de inmediato-. ¿No has visto esa cresta que tiene?

 Squall se detuvo confundido. ¿Qué pasaba con la cresta? Ahora que Zell lo decía, no recordaba haber visto nunca un arqueosaurio con cresta, ¿sería un arma adicional de la bestia que habría que tener en cuenta?

-¡Podría ser un ejemplar único, macho! ¡No podemos cargárnoslo!

 El comandante le miró en silencio unos segundos con los ruidos del feliz arqueosaurio destrozando la nave de fondo.

 -Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

 -No, no lo estoy –Zell sacó una chapa de un bolsillo y se la enganchó en el pecho después de sacarle brillo-. Pertenezco a la Asociación para la Defensa de Monstruos Únicos. ¡La ADMU! Como le pongas un dedo encima a ese arqueosaurio, entonces, entonces...

_“¿Llorarás?”_

 -Se lo diré a Quistis. Ella también pertenece a la ADMU, ¡y tiene un látigo, macho!

  _“Ouch.”_

 Con un suspiro de resignación, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb volvió a dejar el sable pistola en su cinto. Durante unos minutos contemplaron con creciente nerviosismo como Mofletes afilaba los dientes de un lado de su boca. Cuando el arqueosaurio se dio la vuelta para comenzar con los dientes del otro lado, los vio y pareció tratar de incluirlos en su catálogo de especies, dividida en “comestibles y no comestibles”.

 Mientras el arqueosaurio reflexionaba y reflexionaba torciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Seifer e Irvine llegaron por el lado contrario del Lagunamov y se acercaron a ellos con expresión satisfecha.

 -Ni un solo problema, Squall –informó Irvine-. Nada ha traspasado el perímetro de seguridad.

 -¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó el comandante con voz contenida.

 -¡La duda ofende, Squally! –bufó Seifer-. Yo mismo diseñé el sistema de seguridad y dispuse las marcas después de un concienzudo estudio del terreno y del ecosistema del lugar. ¡Nada de tamaño superior a una ardilla puede traspasar el perímetro sin que yo lo sepa de inmediato!

 -Entonces, según tú Seify, ¿eso qué es? –preguntó Squall señalando por detrás de Seifer al arqueosaurio, que parecía sorprendido de que dos se hubieran convertido en cuatro.

 Seifer giró sobre sí mismo y pegó un bote en el sitio.

 -¡La madre que...!. ¡Pero si es Mofletes!

 -Puede que por poco, pero creo que es ligeramente más grande que una ardilla común –apuntó Zell con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecho de que Seifer pringara cuando Squall se encontraba de obvio mal humor.

 En ese momento Mofletes les dio la espalda y con amplios coletazos comenzó a tirarles arena encima.

 -¡Será jod...! –exclamó Seifer, aunque tuvo que cerrar la boca para evitar tragar arena.

 -¡Zell, protege las piezas, que no se pierda nada más! –ordenó Squall que se cubría la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de arena.

 Una vez los tuvo medio enterrados, Mofletes se dio por satisfecho y recostándose nuevamente continuó con su limpieza bucal. Aprovechando que ya no estaban en su línea visual, los SeeDs se desenterraron.

 -¡Ni que fuéramos desperdicios! –exclamó Irvine, tremendamente picado en su orgullo.

 -¿Y Squall? –preguntó Zell mirando de lado a lado- ¡Squall! –exclamó cuando lo vio sable pistola en mano y caminando con mirada asesina hacia el feliz arqueosaurio-. ¡Controla ese genio tuyo! –agregó tratando de retenerlo, colgándose de él-. ¡Mofletes está bajo la protección del ADMU! ¡Se lo diré a Quistis! ¡Y a Rinoa! ¡Squaaaaalll!

 -1.000 guiles por el gallina –apostó Seifer dándole un codazo a Irvine.

 -Mm –Irvine dedicó unos segundos a reflexionar mientras Zell era arrastrado varios metros por el iracundo comandante-. Que sean 10.000. Yo voy con Squall, al fin y al cabo... es el rey de la isla.

 


	5. El incidente OVNI

 

-Lo que ha sucedido esta mañana ha sido inaceptable, Squall.

 Sentada frente a él, a la sombra del Lagunamov, Rinoa sacó una libreta de notas y pasó varias hojas. Luego con el lápiz sobre el papel, ignorando totalmente los ligeros estremecimientos de la nave que Mofletes provocaba al usarla como colchón, esperó pacientemente a que Squall dijera algo. Sintiéndose acorralado, el comandante decidió expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos, por una vez.

 -Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –Rinoa asintió varias veces con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras tomaba notas-. La pertenencia de Quistis a una organización friki no le da derecho a utilizar su látigo contra el comandante de los SeeDs y rey de facto de esta isla. Entiéndase, yo.

 Rinoa frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Squall la ignoró.

 -Ha destrozado mi cazadora favorita, y aunque no pongo en duda su competencia con su arma, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si el golpe se hubiera desviado?

 -Squall, ¿será posible que no entiendas el problema? Lo que es inaceptable es el hecho de que perdieras el control de ti mismo, y en un acceso injustificado de rabia trataras de acabar con el pobrecito e indefenso Mofletes. ¿Qué daño te ha hecho, con lo lindo que es?

 -Un canario es un bicho indefenso, Rinoa. Pero ese arqueosaurio es un montón de toneladas de bestia carnívora, con instintos sanguinarios...

 -Reconoce de una vez que tienes un problema controlando tu agresividad.

 Seifer pasó en ese momento por su lado, y sacándole brillo a su nueva chapa del ADMU, aprovechó para enseñársela a Squall.

 -Mofletes 1, Squall 0. ¡Qué espectáculo más lamentable, Squally!

_“Estoy por encima de tus comentarios, Seifer. Vete a ponerle nombre a algún focarrol y déjame tranquilo... ah, maldita sea, no lo he dicho en voz alta. Tengo que estar más atento o ese idiota se pensará que ha dicho la última palabra. Lo cual ha hecho, desde su punto de vista, por mucho que yo...”._

Una palmada delante de su cara le arrancó de sus reflexiones con un sobresalto.

 -Squall, ¿sigues conmigo? –el comandante asintió sin dejar entrever su fastidio.

  _“¿Y dónde quieres que vaya?”_

 -Bien, porque realmente odio cuando haces eso. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algunos tests?

 Squall se encogió de hombros lamentando amargamente el día en que Rinoa se apuntó a ese curso de “Psicología para gente aburrida” que impartió en el Jardín un tipo que también tenía pinta de estar bastante aburrido.

 -Empecemos por las tarjetas –dijo mostrándole una con una gran mancha de tinta-. ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?

 El comandante se lo pensó un rato.

_“Veo una mancha de tinta.”_

 Haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de seguirle la corriente a Rinoa. Se suponía que cada uno interpretaba esas manchas según sus deseos, y su subconsciente y bla, bla, bla, así que...

 -Un bote pequeño, para una sola persona.

 La joven sonrió, pensando que Squall estaba siendo colaborador y tomó nota en su libreta.

 -¿Y en ésta?

_“¡Ey, es otra mancha de tinta!”_

 -Mi dormitorio, en el Jardín de Balamb.

 Rinoa alzó otra tarjeta.

 -Esta isla, desde la distancia.

 -Estas respuestas tuyas parecen seguir un patrón, Squall –reflexionó Rinoa.

_“Y tus detractores dicen que eres tonta...”_

 -... pero no lo veo claro –terminó la joven, poniendo su libreta del revés.

  _“... pues deben tener razón.”_

 -A lo mejor no me estás enseñando las manchas de tinta adecuadas –sugirió irónicamente, aunque al ver que Rinoa lo tomaba en consideración se arrepintió de su mala intención.

 Un zumbido constante que crecía en volumen por momentos se oyó en la distancia, distrayéndole cuando ya se planteaba disculparse con ella. Alzando la mirada vio en el cielo, sobrevolando las palmeras un pequeño OVNI, que de vez en cuando dejaba caer sobre la maleza un rayo de luz amarillo.

 -¡Ey, vimos esa cosa en una isla hace tiempo! ¿Te acuerdas, Squall? Llevaba una vaca en ese rayo tractor.

 El comandante asintió, siguiendo al OVNI con la mirada mientras volaba, dando círculos y retrocediendo de vez en cuando, hacia la playa. Recordando que en anteriores ocasiones se habían preparado para el combate al avistarlo sólo para tener el placer de verlo pasar, Squall decidió que esta vez no pensaba hacer el ridículo y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

 -Ignóralo, Rinoa. Ya se largará.

 Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando un gran alboroto proveniente de la playa hizo que se pusieran en pie de un salto y que Mofletes se despertara de su plácido sueño. El OVNI iba ahora hacia ellos y en su rayo tractor...

 -¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

_“Uf, menos mal que sólo es Selphie.”_

 El OVNI pasó sobre ellos y los tres lo siguieron con la mirada. Mofletes estiró el cuello para intentar coger a Selphie pero ésta, con un chillido, hurtó las piernas al pasar, y luego giró la cabeza para gritarle:

 -¡Malo, Mofletes, malo!

 -¡Squall, tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamó Rinoa.

 Los demás llegaron corriendo desde la playa y se pusieron a hablar todos a la vez, preguntándole qué hacer. Con un suspiro, Squall observó el OVNI que se alejaba. Selphie ya debía estar en el interior de la nave porque no se la veía ni a ella ni al rayo tractor.

  _“Ojalá fuera yo. Al menos ya estaría lejos de aquí, y dudo que los extraterrestres intentaran comunicarse conmigo. Y si lo intentaran, bueno, son inteligencias superiores, podría hacerles entender rápidamente lo que significa ‘dejadme en paz’, algo que todavía no he conseguido con esta gente.”_

 -Tranquilos, no perdáis la calma –trató de apaciguarlos.

  _“Al fin y al cabo, no hemos perdido nada de valor. Hubiera sido peor si se hubieran llevado, eh, la pelota de volley, por ejemplo.”_

 -No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar a que vuelvan a pasar por aquí.

 -¿Y si no lo hacen, tío? –preguntó Irvine, desesperado porque sus balas habían rebotado en la nave alienígena sin arañarla siquiera.

_“No tendremos esa suerte. Estoy seguro de que nos la devolverán. Intentará montar un Comité Organizador de Fiestas Interespaciales y se darán tanta prisa por librarse de ella que rebasarán la velocidad de la luz y volverá 5 años más joven. Al menos hay una teoría qu...”_

 -No estás poniendo nada de tu parte, Squall –le acusó Quistis, devolviéndole a la realidad.

 -Ni siquiera podemos salir de esta isla –replicó él ofendido-, ¿cómo sugieres que lo alcancemos?

 -¡Eh! –llamó su atención Rinoa señalando hacia el cielo- ¡está regresando!.

_“¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?”_

 Alzando la mirada vio que Rinoa estaba en lo cierto. Dando bandazos y cabeceando como si se hubiera vuelto loco, el OVNI regresaba hacia la isla. En el momento en el que ya estuvo sobre ella, dio una última pirueta extraña y se precipitó contra el suelo. El golpe hizo caer varios árboles y una docena de pájaros multicolores alzaron el vuelo graznando, alejándose de la nube de polvo y humo.

 Intrigado, Mofletes comenzó a correr hacia el lugar del accidente y los SeeDs se apresuraron a seguirlo.

 -¡Tú la llevas! –exclamó Seifer al pasar junto a Squall dándole un manotazo en el hombro que poco tenía que ver con el inofensivo golpecito que se estilaba en ese tipo de juegos.

 Poniendo los ojos en blanco durante un segundo, Squall arrancó a correr detrás de sus compañeros. Cuando alcanzara a Seifer le iba a devolver el toquecito, vaya que sí... con el pie.

 


	6. Uno más

 Mofletes fue el primero en llegar junto a la nave accidentada, que todavía humeaba espectacularmente, y sin aminorar su velocidad se abalanzó sobre la carcasa y le dio un gran mordisco. Para cuando los SeeDs llegaron, el arqueosaurio se retiraba ya escupiendo trozos de aleación extraterrestre.

_“¿Quién dijo que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra?”_

 Selphie salió por el boquete abierto por Mofletes con unos arañazos en las rodillas, como si en lugar de haber tenido un espectacular accidente a bordo de una nave espacial sólo se hubiera caído de un columpio. Uno no muy alto. Detrás de ella emergió el alien, una criatura de aproximadamente 50 cms de alto, paticorto, totalmente azul y con una superficie pulida que le hacía parecer la mascota de una empresa de limpieza y no una inteligencia superior del espacio exterior.

 Selphie corrió hacia Irvine al momento y el extraterrestre la siguió aunque se detuvo al verles aprestar sus armas.

 -¡Elixir! –exclamó dando pequeños botes en el sitio en el que se había quedado plantado-. ¡Dadme elixir!

 -¡Ooooooh, que cosa más linda! –exclamó Rinoa.

 -Pues si se cree que le basta con ser mono para que le demos un elixir... –bufó Seifer, sujetando de nuevo su sable pistola al cinto.

 -No debe tener ni idea de su precio de mercado. Al fin y al cabo, es de fuera y tal... –se hizo Zell el entendido.

 Squall sin embargo intercambió una mirada llena de intención con Quistis. La ex instructora arqueó una ceja en un gesto de incomprensión, pero luego le dirigió una mirada de determinación y asintió cuando él sacó un elixir de su bolsillo. Al verlo los botes del alienígena se hicieron más rápidos, aunque perdieron altura, lo cual le daba el aspecto de estar de pie sobre un vibrador. Squall dio un paso hacia él y fue entonces cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones.

 -¡Ni se te ocurra, Squall! –exclamó Rinoa indignada-. ¡No me dejaste utilizar magia cuando nos estrellamos y ahora le vas a regalar un elixir a ése... ése bicho azul!

 -¡Son carísimos, macho! –asintió Zell.

 -¡Pueden ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en un combate! ¡No son para regalar! –abundó Irvine, tocándose la sien como dando a entender que al comandante le faltaba algún tornillo.

 -¡Esa cosa me abdujo! –exclamó Selphie-. ¡Si se lo das es como si le estuvieras premiando!

 El comandante, que ante la avalancha de críticas había comenzado a guardar el elixir, volvió a sacarlo al oír el último argumento. Los botes del alien se hicieron más rápidos todavía.

  _“Es mono sí, pero al intentar llevarse a Selphie demostró poco criterio. Aunque como dijo Zell, es de fuera y tal...”_

 Quistis se acercó a Squall y le susurró:

 -Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad. Está a nuestro alcance comprobar si la historia es cierta o sólo una leyenda urbana. ¡Una carta de Triple Triad única si accedes a la demanda de un extraterrestre!

 -Pero un elixir –Squall sacudió la cabeza-. Es un objeto del grupo. No puedo dárselo si los demás no están de acuerdo –Quistis suspiró con desánimo lanzando una mirada rencorosa al resto, que cuchicheaba reunido en un aparte-. Pero tranquila. Estamos en una isla y no creo que ese trasto pueda volver a volar. No tiene dónde ir y puede que más adelante haga alguna petición que podamos satisfacer.

 -Y si es cierto y entrega una carta, nos la disputaremos entre nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

 -Trato hecho.

 Squall se guardó el elixir y los saltos del alien fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

 -¡Dadme elixir! –exclamó con una vocecita lastimera que hubiera ablandado al padre más riguroso.

 Squall y Quistis le ignoraron y se acercaron a sus compañeros.

 -¿Qué discutís? –preguntó Quistis.

 -Hemos decidido que tenemos que ponerle nombre –explicó Rinoa-. Seifer está pensando uno, pero no nos deja hacer sugerencias.

 -¡Lo tengo! –exclamó él en ese momento-. Como es pequeño, azul, pelón y tiene una antena en la cabeza se llamará –Seifer hizo una pausa para acrecentar el suspense- ... ¡Pulga!

_“Me parece que no he podido seguir su razonamiento.”_

 Sin embargo a los demás les pareció un nombre adecuado.

 -Claro, es pequeño... ¡como una pulga! –asintió Zell.

 -Y tiene antenas... ¡como una pulga! –continuó Rinoa.

 -Y no tiene pelo... ¡como una pulga! –continuó Quistis.

 Por el recorrido que estaban haciendo era el turno de Squall de hacer un comentario estúpido. Pensó en negarse, pero Rinoa le dirigió tal mirada de “Como no socialices a la de ya, voy a hacer del resto de tus días un infierno de terapias continuas, tests y actividades que te convertirán en algo que hará que Selphie parezca tranquila en comparación”, así que lo intentó.

 -Y es azul... ¿como una pulga azul?

_“¡Agh, tierra trágame! ¿Puedo morirme ya, o todavía tengo que humillarme más?”_

 Los demás a su alrededor sin embargo, asintieron con aire comprensivo, como si supieran que había dicho algo sin sentido, pero quisieran valorar su esfuerzo. Todos excepto Seifer, claro.

 -¿Hay pulgas azules en el mundo de Squall? –se burló.

 -Y por lo visto, también las hay en el mundo de Seifer –le respondió el comandante señalando a Pulga y su obvio color azul.

 -Oye, macho, ¿por qué no haces un informe sobre las pulgas azules, para que podamos incluirlas en el fichero de la ADMU? –intervino Zell, que como siempre nunca hacía caso a la neurona adecuada e interpretaba las cosas a su manera.

 Squall le ignoró, con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba ya a esas alturas, y se acercó a Rinoa muy serio, para susurrarle.

 -Y con esto se acaba la ración de Happy-Squally que teníais para hoy, lo que queda de semana y seguramente la semana próxima –zanjó el asunto-. ¡Y no hay terapia que valga! 

Y dándose la vuelta se alejó a largas zancadas sin hacer ni caso de los murmullos poco disimulados de sus compañeros. A los pocos metros sin embargo se dio cuenta de que algo detrás de él estaba haciendo un ruido extraño. Se paró en seco, con la mano ya en la empuñadura del sable pistola y el ruido se detuvo al mismo tiempo. Con un suspiro de resignación, Squall miró hacia atrás y no vio nada, así que con otro suspiro todavía más profundo hizo descender un poco su línea visual.

 Pulga estaba dos pasos detrás de él, redondito, con una monísima carita de alien bueno, mirándole con dos inmensos y brillantes ojos negros. La antena de lo alto de su cabeza se agitó tentativamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y Squall se apresuró a dirigir de nuevo su vista al frente.

_“Tranquilízate, no pierdas los nervios. Es mono e inofensivo... y puede serte útil, sobre todo si tiene una carta única. No tienes por qué ser amable con él. Seguramente sólo sabrá decir cuatro palabras para hacerse entender, así que tampoco tienes que hablarle. ¡Sería la compañía perfecta, en caso de que quisiera tener compañía, claro está. Pero como no quiero, mala suerte, bicho.”_

 Squall continuó su camino y el rumor del alien siguiéndole se reanudó detrás de él. Sin hacerle caso, llegó hasta la playa y se sentó a contemplar el ir y venir de las olas.

  _“Ah, Squall, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? Hasta hace poco eras un SeeD que mataba monstruos peligrosos, peligrosísimos y aquí estás ahora, atrapado en una isla, obligado a mantener una relación cordial y continua con tus compañeros, insultado por un arqueosaurio con cresta y adorado por un alien azul que... ¿qué está haciendo este bicho?”._

 Pulga había cogido una de las cajas de madera vacías y la traía hacia él. Colocándola frente al comandante se subió a ella de un salto, de tal forma que ocupaba todo su campo visual. La calma conseguida con sus segundos de reflexión y tranquila contemplación de las aguas se rompió de golpe cuando el alien gritó con una voz chirriante que tenía la potencia de cuarenta cornetas de infantería.

 -¡ELIXIR!

 Una lluvia de babas azuladas roció su cara y durante unos segundos se miraron en silencio sin mover ni un músculo. Finalmente Squall alzó la mano para limpiarse la cara, mientras se le escapaba una risa nerviosa. Los tímpanos todavía la vibraban por la potencia del grito de Pulga, que le miraba con la tranquilidad que da la ignorancia.

 El alien se dio unos recatados toquecitos en la comisura de los labios para limpiarse él también, y convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, ya que desde su punto de vista la única razón por la que todavía no tenía el elixir era porque los humanos eran duros de oído, miró a Squall mientras éste se incorporaba, seguro de que iba a recibir lo que quería.

 La patada del comandante le envió a varias docenas de metros de distancia y Pulga cayó en el mar con un sonoro chapoteo. Con su sentido del equilibrio afectado, Squall cayó sobre la arena después de la patada y una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en su rostro al oír el “chof” provocado por la caída del alien por encima del zumbido de sus oídos.

 -Así te ahoges –refunfuñó-. Tú y tu carta única.

 Lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con el arqueosaurio al que se negaba a llamar Mofletes.


	7. La venganza de Pulga

La puesta de sol era espectacular vista desde la playa. Sentados en la arena, terminando sus últimas bolsas de ganchitos variados, los SeeDs hablaban y debatían acerca de cosas sin sentido como: “¿Podremos llevarnos a Mofletes con nosotros cuando vengan a rescatarnos?”. Después de media hora de divagaciones y de escuchar los pros y contras más absurdos posibles sobre ese tema, Squall decidió encauzar un poco la cena-reunión para poder irse a dormir lo antes posible. En la inconsciencia del sueño al menos encontraba algo de descanso, aunque dudaba que pudiera dormir cómodamente con el pitido que se le había quedado instalado en el oído derecho después del berrido del alien.

 -Una de las cuestiones a las que debemos dar prioridad –intervino-, es a la desaparición de las piezas de la radio que Zell estaba arreglando. ¿Alguien las cogió pensando que podrían ser útiles para otra cosa, o algo por el estilo?

 A lo largo del corro se sucedieron los “noes” y las negativas con la cabeza.

 -Pero ahora que lo comentas, tío –comenzó Irvine-, yo he echado en falta varios de mis cartuchos. Un par de rojos y verdes, ¿alguien los ha visto?

_“¿Cuáles serán esos? ¿La munición común o alguna difícil de conseguir? Mejor no preguntar... la ignorancia es felicidad.”_

 -Y a mí me desaparecieron los clips que uso para sujetarme el pelo –añadió Quistis-. Pensé que alguien se había obsesionado con verme con el pelo suelto y me los había robado –la ex instructora le guiñó un ojo a Squall tratando de ganar su complicidad-. Si creéis que estoy más guapa así... sólo hacía falta decirlo.

  _“¿Acaba de guiñarme un ojo? Por la súbita rigidez de Rinoa diría que sí. Sinceramente acabo de darme cuenta de que lleva el pelo suelto, pero no creo que ninguna de las dos me crea si lo digo.”_

 -Y yo tenía tres chapas de la ADMU para los nuevos miembros, pero pensé que Squall me las había rob... eh, confiscado después del incidente del látigo.

_“Je, je, je. Ha debido ser intervención divina, justicia suprema o algo así. Y lo siguiente será acabar con vuestra sede, esté donde esté. Ya me enteraré cuando regresemos a Balamb.”_

 -Y ya que hablamos de cosas desaparecidas –la mirada de Selphie se clavó en Squall y el comandante la miró con profunda desconfianza-, ¿dónde está Pulga?

 Todas las miradas se volvieron a una hacia Squall, y abundaban más las acusadoras que las interrogativas.

 -¿Por qué me miráis a mí? No tengo ni idea.

_“Estará explorando las profundidades marinas del planeta, a ver si alguien ahí abajo le da un elixir a cambio de nada.”_

 -Iba detrás de ti –dijo Zell.

 -¿Y qué?

 -Pues que tú has sido el último en saber de él.

 -Si iba detrás de mí, no tengo por qué saber nada. No tengo ojos en la espalda.

 -Squall, no seas mezquino –le advirtió Rinoa.

 -¿Qué más da?

 -¡No da lo mismo! Era simpático, amistoso... ¡y de otro planeta!

 -¿Y qué?

_“A lo mejor querían incluirlo en el fichero ese de la ADMU. En la ‘B’ de ‘Bicho azul del espacio’”_

 Para distraerles del tema, Squall optó por el ataque como mejor defensa:

 -Olvidaos del alien. Centrémonos en los robos –su mirada se centró en Seifer-. Ahora que sé que están desapareciendo tantas cosas, me siento afortunado por estar en medio de un perímetro de seguridad, de ésos de manual, delimitado por dos SeeDs de rango A, la élite del Jardín que es a su vez la élite de todo tipo de organización militar/pseudomilitar del planeta.

 -Oye, nene, que Mofletes lo traspasara sin disparar ninguna alarma solo significa...

 -...que un pequeño explorador con una guía de “La naturaleza es mi amiga” lo hubiera hecho mejor, con un ojo cerrado, una mano a la espalda y la otra ocupada en sacarse los mocos.

 Rinoa le miró disgustada:

 -Decididamente, Squall, prefiero que seas mezquino a que te expreses con tanta prodigalidad. Me parece –añadió para todos-, que ha sido un día largo y que estamos empezando a sentir los efectos del cansancio. Será mejor que durmamos, las cosas se verán con otra perspectiva con el nuevo día.

 -¡Eh, un momento! –intervino Irvine-. No hemos hablado todavía de la comida. ¡Acabamos de quedarnos sin víveres! –el vaquero le dio la vuelta a una bolsa vacía para enfatizar la cuestión.

 -Mañana, Irvine –recalcó Rinoa-. Por hoy creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente.

 Cuando los SeeDs se levantaron para dirigirse a su zona de descanso en el escorado Lagunamov, Rinoa agarró el brazo de Squall para evitar que fuera con ellos.

 -Quedémonos un rato más, Squall –le dijo tirando de él para que se sentara de nuevo.

 Arrimándose rápidamente se abrazó a él, alzando la mirada para contemplar la bóveda celeste cargada de estrellas.

 -Siempre me ha gustado el cielo nocturno. Y contemplarlo junto a ti –añadió apretándose todavía más-, lo convierte en algo especial.

  _“No tengo inconvenientes que oponer a un interludio romántico, siempre y cuando estemos solos. En estos momentos me puedo imaginar tan claramente a nuestros compañeros espiándonos ocultos tras las palmeras que me empieza a doler el cuello de tanto contenerme para no girarlo.”_

 -Desde que nos estrellamos en esta isla estás demasiado tenso. Olvida por un momento tus responsabilidades y relájate.

 -Eso suena bien –asintió el comandante.

  _“Tiene razón. Entre Seifer, el arqueosaurio, el alien, la ADMU..., ¿he dicho ya Seifer?, y todas las estúpidas situaciones en las que me he visto envuelto en estos dos días, me sorprende que todavía conserve la cordura.”_

 En ese momento una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.

  _“¿Uh?. Eso pasa muy a menudo cuando estoy con Rinoa.”_

 La joven bruja se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para mirarle de frente, con una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

 -¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Una estrella fugaz, un beso.

_“El mejor trato que he hecho con dos copas de más.”_

 La joven le echó los brazos al cuello con tanto ímpetu que lo tumbó sobre la arena y le besó con pasión, como si no existiera el mañana. Pero de repente interrumpió el beso para mirarle con cara traviesa.

 -Este entorno se merece algo especial, ¿no crees?

 -¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Squall con desconfianza.

 La joven se incorporó y se alejó varios pasos.

 -Cierra los ojos, ¡es una sorpresa!

 -¡Espera, Rinoa....!.

 -¡Vuelvo enseguida, no mires!

 Con un gruñido el comandante hizo lo que le pedía, aunque maldita la gracia que le hacía cerrar los ojos en lo que, para él, era uno de los entornos más hostiles en los que había tenido la desgracia de plantar los pies. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto oyó los suaves pasos de la joven, que parecía acercarse de puntillas de lo sigilosa que se aproximaba, llegar junto a él.

 -¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

 -No.

 La voz de Rinoa sonaba extraña, más aguda que su tono normal, ¿qué estaría tramando? Squall, sin embargo, no se puso nervioso hasta que la joven le desabrochó el cinturón. No los cintos auxiliares para el sable pistola, sino el cinturón de sus pantalones. Lo siguiente fue el botón de los mismos.

 -No creo que éste sea ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para este tipo de juegos, Rinoa –le susurró a la joven-. Me ha parecido oír unas risitas detrás de las palmeras y llevo puestos los calzoncillos de los martes. Así que, o me dices que te traes entre manos, o abriré los ojos ya.

 -¡Aún no! –chilló la joven.

 La mano Rinoa, fría y suave, se metió en sus pantalones, pero en lugar de dirigirla al punto de interés probable de una joven adolescente, se limitó a agarrar firmemente el bolsillo de su pantalón desde el interior.

 Squall abrió los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que oía a sus espaldas la exclamación de incredulidad de Rinoa.

 -¡¡¡¡¡Squall!!!!!

 Tirando de su bolsillo con fuerza, tratando de arrancarlo estaba Pulga, que comenzó a dar breves y fuertes tirones al verse descubierto mientras murmuraba una y otra vez con obsesiva concentración: “Elixir, elixir”. Por los movimientos del alien y el inapropiado lugar de la anatomía de Squall donde se había aposentado parecía que el bicho estaba...

 El comandante se incorporó de golpe pero Pulga, obstinado como el parásito que le había dado nombre, no se soltó. Su peso fue suficiente para terminar de bajarle los pantalones antes de que Squall pudiera agarrarlos.

 Rinoa, que traía puesto un espectacular biquini, que por lo visto era la sorpresa que le preparaba, soltó una exclamación ahogada y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Las palmeras se agitaron en una súbita erupción de carcajadas. Seifer rodó fuera de su escondrijo ahogándose en su propia satisfacción. Pero no era el único. Mientras Squall apartaba al alien de un manotazo y se apresuraba a subirse los pantalones los demás salieron al descubierto. Zell lloraba de la risa e Irvine aplaudía, silbaba y daba aullidos. Quistis trataba de ocultar el hecho de que estaba partiéndose de risa tapándose la boca con la mano y Selphie saltaba y daba palmas.

 -¡Tú sí que sabes Squall!! –gritaba- ¡Tres hurras por el rey de la isla!.

 Después de dirigir al alien una mirada asesina que era en sí toda una promesa de tormentos y suplicios en un futuro cercano, Squall esperó pacientemente a que los SeeD se calmaran lo suficiente para escucharle mientras les enseñaba lo que se acababa de sacar del bolsillo, una piedra aura.

 -Comprenderéis que ahora tengo que mataros a todos...


	8. El partido

Después de la debacle del día anterior, Squall no tenía ganas de afrontar el nuevo día, así que fue el último en levantarse. Cuando salió del Lagunamov, su mirada se desvió automáticamente a lo alto de la nave, donde reposaba la cabeza de Mofletes, que le devolvió una mirada perezosa. Un rápido barrido visual le confirmó que el condenado Pulga no estaba a la vista.

  _“El primer signo de inteligencia que muestra. En cuanto le ponga las manos encima...”_

Se encaminó hacia la playa, esperando encontrar a Quistis, con quien quería discutir el asunto de la comida y el de las desapariciones de objetos, pero al acercarse vio que los SeeDs estaban al completo reunidos. Se planteó darse media vuelta y no involucrarse en ningún tipo de actividad pero cuando ya daba un paso en dirección contraria se obligó a sí mismo a rectificar su sentido de marcha.

  _“No puedo asumir de buenas a primeras que están perdiendo el tiempo. Son SeeDs, auténticos profesionales. Seguramente están discutiendo algún plan de supervivencia, o han encontrado alguna forma de comunicarse con el Jardín, o algo así. Además, sería conveniente que me mostrara amistoso, dentro de mis posibilidades, después de haber intentado finiquitarles. ¡Si hubiera tenido conmigo mi sable pistola! Esa melee bajo la que me enterraron ha agotado mis existencias de tolerancia al contacto físico no deseado. Bien pensado, deberían ser ellos los que se disculparan, todavía me duele la espalda, y espero que eso que Seifer apretaba contra mi pierna fuera la empuñadura de Hyperion...”_

 Conteniendo un estremecimiento Squall se acercó y pudo ver que Rinoa estaba ligeramente aparte, con una gran red tejida con fibras de plantas extendida sobre sus piernas y a su alrededor, a la que daba unos últimos toques.

_“Una red de pesca. Es una buena idea, he de reconocer que la mayoría de las veces no les doy suficiente crédito.”_

  -Buen trabajo, Rinoa –le dijo al llegar junto a ella-. ¿De quién fue la idea?

 Rinoa levantó orgullosa un extremo de la red.

 -¡Mía y de Selphie! Tenemos un balón, tenemos un playa... ¡no podíamos permitir que una nadería como la falta de una red apropiada nos dejara sin partido! -su sonrisa satisfecha radiaba lo suficiente como para Squall retrocediera ante su entusiasmo

  _“¡Agh!. Esto me pasa por abrigar expectativas. ¡Volley!. ¡Murámonos de hambre, pero antes desperdiciemos nuestras energías en un partido!”_

-Es más pesada, pero en todo lo demás se ajusta a las medidas profesionales ¡Y ahora a decidir los equipos!

_“Ha llegado el momento de hacer una discreta salida por la puerta de atrás”._

Rinoa, sin embargo, avezada ya en el comportamiento de Squall, y sabiendo de sobras que el comandante del Jardín de Balamb únicamente hacía equipo para entrar en combate, le agarró por el cuello de su camiseta y, arrastrando la red tras ella, tiró de él hacia dónde estaban los demás reunidos todavía asegurando los postes.

 -La red, chicos. ¿Tienes todo preparado para el sorteo de equipos, Quistis?

Squall dio un discreto tirón, pero Rinoa le tenía bien agarrado.

 -Todo listo –asintió Quistis alzando una bolsa opaca para que todos la vieran-. Aquí dentro he metido 7 de los cartuchos de Irvine. 3 amarillos, 3 verdes y uno rojo. El rojo será el árbitro.

 Rinoa sacó el cartucho rojo, el equipo amarillo quedó formado por Irvine, Seifer y Zell y el verde por Squall, Quistis y Selphie.

 -¡Qué lástima! –se lamentó la joven bruja-. ¡Con lo que trabajé en la red y me ha tocado hacer de árbitro!

Squall se acercó a ella, feliz ante la perspectiva de poder cambiar su cartucho.

 -Me encantan estos equipos que han salido –exclamó Seifer cuando ya Squall había dado un toque en el hombro de Rinoa-. ¡Chicos contra chicas!

_“¡La madre que lo...!”_

 Rinoa se giró a mirarle con la esperanza pintada en la cara pero Squall se limitó a quitarle la pelota de las manos. En tiempo récord estaba tras la línea preparado para el saque.

 -¡Eh, árbitro! –protestó Seifer de inmediato-. ¿Quién ha decidido que hagan ellos el primer saque?

 -¡No seas pesado, Seifer! Alguien tiene que empezar y Squall ya tiene la pelota. ¡Deja de protestar y concéntrate en el juego!

 Squall lanzó la pelota al aire. Si Seifer estaba ocupado discutiendo, era problema suyo.

 -¡Qué emoción, es la primera vez que juego! –exclamó Selphie cuando el balón se puso en juego.

 Con gran entusiasmo subió a la red y saltó junto con Quistis para intentar bloquear el remate de Seifer. Se quedó tan corta en salto y estatura que el balón ni siquiera le hizo sombra al pasar sobre ella.

 -¡Ja! –se burló Seifer-. Esto va a ser un paseo. Todas las bolas para mí, tíos –añadió para sus compañeros-, que seguro que vosotros le pegáis como mariquitas.

_“Ya bloquearé yo la próxima no te preocupes.”_

 Sin embargo, en la siguiente ocasión, Selphie se cruzó por delante de Squall. Y en la siguiente. Y en la siguiente también. Totalmente ciega a lo que sucedía a derecha e izquierda, pendiente sólo del balón, Selphie iba a por él aunque tuviera que recorrer media pista, empujar a Quistis o clavar un codo en el estómago de Squall. La paciencia del comandante se agotó de un solo golpe cuando la joven Tilmitt le dio dos veces consecutivas a la pelota.

 -4 a 12 –anunció Rinoa la puntuación-. Os están dando una paliza, chicos.

 Mientras el equipo de Seifer ejecutaba un poco deportivo baile de la victoria, el equipo de Squall se reunió en el centro de la pista. Quistis lanzó una significativa mirada a Selphie.

 -Escucha, Selphie –comenzó Squall-. Eres demasiado baja para acudir a los bloqueos o saltar para rematar, así que la próxima vez que te vea cerca de la red, te usaré como escalón para mejorar mi propio salto.

 -¡Oye, tío! –saltó Irvine desde el campo contrario-. ¡Cómo te pases con Selphie te...!

 Squall le lanzó la misma mirada que reservaba para los monstruos que tenían el honor de sufrir el Súmmum, su ataque límite más poderoso. Irvine tragó saliva.

 -Te...te... tesoro, haz caso de lo que te dice Squall, ¿eh?, sé buenecita por una vez.

 Selphie frunció los labios en un puchero mirando a Quistis en busca de ayuda, pero la ex instructora se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 -Pues entonces ya me diréis qué es lo que esperáis que haga.

 -Te dejamos todo el fondo de la pista para ti solita. Puedes correr todo lo que quieras y darle a todos los balones que manden ahí, pero no te acerques a la red.

 -Bien hecho, Squall –asintió Quistis en voz baja mientras Selphie se iba al fondo de la pista con actitud de haber sido castigada-. Con lo que corre será una buena zaguera, podemos concentrarnos en el juego de red.

 Poco a poco comenzaron a remontar el partido.

 -¡Es que siempre atacamos igual! –protestó Zell cuando su equipo se reunió para deliberar-. Cambiemos nuestra estrategia. Esta vez, en lugar de rematar Seifer, como en las últimas treinta ocasiones, lo haré yo.

 -Pues más te vale que no la pifies, gallina, o también habrá un castigado en este lado del campo.

 Con una amplia sonrisa Zell flexionó el brazo y le mostró los músculos abultados.

 -Nada puede interponerse en el camino de una bola lanzada por “Tornado Dincht”.

 -Bueno, pero métela en el campo contrario –acotó Irvine-. No nos vale de nada si la pones en órbita.

 El punto se desarrolló como habían planeado. Seifer colocó la bola y Zell saltó para rematarla.

 -¡Contemplad... –aulló Zell en pleno salto-... el Súper Mega Ultra Cañonazo Especial de Tornado Dincht!

 En mitad de su salto para intentar el bloqueo, un destello brillante proveniente del Lagunamov desvió la atención de Squall, que pudo ver una pequeña figura encapuchada dirigiéndose hacia la vegetación cargada con una de las mantas térmicas. ¿El misterioso ladrón, quizás?

 El Súper Mega Ultra Cañonazo Especial de Tornado Dincht, le dio de lleno en la cara, cortando en seco salto y pensamientos, y haciéndole caer al suelo con tanta brusquedad que el golpe le hizo soltar el aire de los pulmones.

Por un momento hizo equilibrios entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero el ardor en la cara después del golpe le mantuvo despierto. Se incorporó a medias ayudado por Rinoa, que no dejaba de gritar “¡Falta personal, ha sido personal!” y trató de contener la sangre que manaba de su nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra agarraba a la joven para atraer su atención.

 -El Lagunamov –le dijo señalando hacia donde estaba la criatura-... ¡hay una criatura llevándose nuestros recursos!

 _“¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre en esta isla porque nos falta una manta térmica?”_ Squall sabía que no era un pensamiento coherente, pero recibir un pelotazo a 74 km/h en la cara parecía haber afectado su capacidad de razonamiento.

 -¡Es cierto! –exclamó Quistis-. Acaba de adentrarse en la zona verde.

 Al oír eso Squall se puso en pie de un salto.

 -¡Hay que seguirle antes de que le perdamos totalmente la pista! –al tener la nariz tapada para contener la hemorragia su voz sonaba un tanto ridícula-. ¡Si deja poco rastro de su paso no lo encontraremos en la vida!

 -Lleva una manta plateada que refleja la luz, ¿cómo quieres que lo perdamos? –inquirió Seifer dándose toquecitos en la sien para indicar que el comandante no regulaba correctamente.

 -Bien, con que vayamos tres es suficiente –Squall dejó pasar el comentario de Seifer sin respuesta. Se imponía una actuación rápida y si tenía que pegarse con Seifer prefería hacerlo de forma concienzuda-. Zell... ¿dónde está Zell?

 Irvine se encogió de hombros.

 -Fue visto y no visto, tío. En cuanto vio lo que había pasado desapareció.

_“Creo que también me voy a tomar mi tiempo con Zell...”_

 -Selphie, Quistis, recojamos nuestras armas y vamos tras él.

 Los tres entraron a toda prisa en la nave y salieron en tiempo récord, sobresaltando a Mofletes que se incorporó para seguirles. Se lanzaron a velocidad de récord olímpico hacia el punto en el que el ladrón se había adentrado en la espesura con Squall a la cabeza. El comandante lanzó un amplio vistazo a su alrededor tratando de localizarlo entre toda la vegetación y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el bicho no era nada rápido y que estaba justo delante de sus pies. Fue como tropezar con una roca. Squall cayó de bruces pasando por encima de la criatura y Quistis que le seguía de cerca no pudo frenarse a tiempo y cayó sobre su espalda. Los dos rodaron unos metros en un confuso revoltijo de brazos y piernas.

  _“Si los instructores pudieran vernos, habríamos perdido todo nuestro nivel SeeD desde que nos estrellamos en esta isla”_. Pensó Squall sin fuerzas para moverse, con Quistis todavía sobre él, mientras el ladrón, un pequeño tomberi, pasaba por su lado con la parsimonia propia de su especie, recogía el sable pistola que Squall había perdido en la caída y se alejaba sin prisa pero sin pausa.

-Es un tomberi, Squall –comentó Selphie con las manos a la espalda, plantada junto a ellos observando cómo se alejaba la criatura-, ¡pero no lleva candil! ¿Deberíamos informar a la ADMU?

El comandante hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el peso de Quistis seguía sobre él. Una rápida mirada le bastó para sorprender una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro de la antigua instructora, mientras evidentemente fingía estar sin conocimiento.

_“En vista del éxito obtenido, más vale que vayamos todos o ese tomberi nos dará una paliza...”_

  -Selphie, que vengan todos –le ordenó mientras trataba de salir de debajo de Quistis-. Armados, si no es mucho pedir –añadió.

 -¡Voy a buscarlos! –asintió la joven-. ¿Puedo ir subida en Mofletes?

  -¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó el comandante perdida ya la paciencia.

 -¡Eres un mezquino! –protestó Selphie pateando el suelo- ¡Tú te subes en los chocobos y nosotros no te decimos nada!.

  _“...”_

 -Haz lo que quieras –terminó respondiendo Squall.

 Si Selphie terminaba en el estómago de Mofletes, al menos no tendría que ir al funeral...


	9. Squall entra en el lado oscuro

Tomberi desalumbratis

Tamaño:stándard

Velocidad: no mucha

Color: el verde habitual

Ropaje: Túnica sucia y manta térmica espacial de ultimísima tecnología

Característica especial: no lleva candil

 

_“Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de leer esto en cuanto Zell me lo dio.”_

Los SeeDs llevaban exactamente tres horas persiguiendo al tomberi, aunque “persiguiendo” quizás fuera una palabra excesiva dado el ritmo al que se desplazaba el pequeño pescado con patas en cuestión. El condenado bicho parecía bastante feliz ignorándoles y siguiendo con su vida de ladronzuelo que Squall pensaba acortar drásticamente, pero mientras tanto los SeeDs se aburrían y hacían tonterías como escribir informes para la ADMU.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Demasiado descriptivo, ¿verdad? –se contestó Zell a sí mismo- Tantos datos en la ficha podrían llevar a confusión, ¿no?, ¿sí?, ¿tú qué crees?

_“Me gustaría echarle un vistazo al fichero de la ADMU. Seguro que en la “B” de bicho tienen todo clasificado por colores... a lo mejor el fichero sólo tiene letra B”_

-Tienes razón, Zell, demasiados datos para algo con la esperanza de vida de este bicho. Con lo lento que es podríais archivarlo a él mismo en el fichero y así os ahorraríais el tremendo trabajo de escribir una ficha tan detallada.

 -No creo que se quedara quieto metido en una carpeta que va metida en un cajón, Squall... aunque si lo sumergiéramos en formol...

 _“Las palabras de doble intención son ronquidos para los oídos torpes, como dijo el poeta”_ pensó Squall pero se guardó muy bien de decirlo en voz alta. El comandante de los SeeD NO lee poesía. Simplemente es algo que no va con la imagen de un encallecido líder mercenario.

 Reprimiendo un bostezo echó un vistazo alrededor a ver qué hacían los demás y se arrepintió de inmediato al verlos enfrascados en una estúpido juego de avanzar-pisando-sólo-donde-pisa-el-que-va-primero.

  _“No, no les voy a preguntar. Dirán que están haciendo algo guay, como ocultar nuestro verdadero número a nuestros inexistentes perseguidores... y entonces querrán hacerme participar.”_

 Una idea maquiavélica cruzó su cerebro a la velocidad del rayo dejando tras de sí una impronta difícil de ignorar. Era increíble como las partes más vengativas y ruines de su cerebro se ponían en funcionamiento después de recibir un pelotazo en la cara.

 -Zell, ya me estoy aburriendo de ir detrás de esa birria. Tú que sabes muchos idiomas –la risa estuvo a punto de traicionarle, pero consiguió controlarse a tiempo-, acércate y pregúntale educadamente si falta mucho para que lleguemos a su “cueva de los tesoros” o dónde sea que guarda todo lo que ha robado.

 Zell le miró sorprendido. Su boca dibujaba una “O” perfecta.

 -Macho, ¿no me digas que te has leído mi ficha?

 El cerebro de Squall dio un tropezó mental.

 -¿Eeh? –acababa de sonar espantosamente ridículo, pero el asombro pudo más que él- ¿No me digas que tienes una ficha en la ADMU?

 -Pues claro, tío. ¿Acaso no somos los seres humanos criaturas únicas? Somos _individuos_ –Zell levantó un dedo dándose aires de importancia y continuó- La ADMU realiza una gran labor de clasificación y estudio de criaturas únicas. Los datos de nuestros ficheros están incorporados a la Red Taumatúrgica Internacional, o RTI, para poner a disposición de los usuarios de hechizos Libra toda la información existente acerca de las mismas. Y desde hace dos meses, eso incluye también toda la información referente a los seres humanos.

 -¿Pero te das cuenta de la cantidad de personas que hay en el mundo? –exclamó Squall preocupado- No me dirás que en dos meses habéis completado un fichero con datos sobre toda la población mundial.

 -Por supuesto que no –contestó Zell con el tono propio de alguien que se está armando de paciencia- Al fichero le falta todavía mucho para estar completo, pero tenemos ya información a disposición de los usuarios de _muchicientas_ personas.

 -¿ _Muchicientas_?. ¿Y eso _cuanticientas_ son? –dándose cuenta de que en realidad no quería saberlo, Squall pasó a su siguiente preocupación inmediata- No estaré yo incluido en ese estúp... en ese fichero, ¿verdad?

 -¡Pues claro! ¡Estamos todos, macho! Quistis y yo supervisamos personalmente la creación de nuestras fichas. ¡Échame un Libra!

 Sabiendo que se arrepentiría toda la vida, Squall lanzó un Libra sobre su compañero. Una imagen impresionante de Zell en su pose típica de la victoria inundó su cerebro, acompañada por la siguiente información “útil”:

 

Zell “Tornado” Dincht

SeeD, Salvador del mundo.

Potencia: Mucha.

Velocidad: La barrera del sonido le teme.

Fuerza: Hercúlea.

Armas especiales: Encanto personal.

Débil ante: Minifaldas y escotes.

Habilidad especial: Capaz de comunicarse con cualquier ente vivo.

Recomendación: “¡No luches, únete a él!”

 

-Esto no vale para nada, Zell. ¿Dónde están todos los datos, los números?

 -Esta información está pensada para un público amplio y diverso, Squall. ¿Entiendes el concepto? Se trata de globalizar, al fin y al cabo hoy en día los conjuros Libra están al alcance de cualquiera. Esto los hará más populares.

 Squall decidió no preguntar más y se aplicó un auto hechizo Libra. Al momento una imagen de sí mismo envuelta en oscuridad se manifestó en su mente. Únicamente un par de ojos azules y la cicatriz, así como el brillo del sable pistola se dejaban traslucir en ocasiones a través de la oscuridad que rodeaba su imagen. Las letras con la información eran de un vivo color rojo:

 

Squall Leonhart

Comandante de los SeeD.

Potencia: Media.

Velocidad: No suele apurar.

Fuerza: No tanta como yo.

Armas especiales: Mirada asesina.

Débil ante: Rinoa.

Habilidad especial: Siempre está de mal humor.

Recomendación: Se enfada (más de lo normal) si le haces cosquillas. Eso significa que debe tenerlas.

 

-Mola, ¿verdad, macho? –la cara sonriente de Zell apareció en su campo de visión recordándole vivamente a la imagen que de él le había proporcionado el conjuro.

 -Sí, Zell, mola. Estáis haciendo una gran labor.

  _“Está decidido. Me voy yo sólo de esta isla. La seguridad y el nivel intelectual del mundo están en juego, y es mi deber como comandante de los SeeD proteger a la humanidad de semejante amenaza”_

 Zell le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y se puso a silbar todo satisfecho. Squall contempló pensativo la espalda del tomberi que avanzaba despacito, con toda su mente enfocada en su nuevo plan de “Abandono de un grupo de SeeD peligrosos en una isla desierta”. La idea no le hacía sentirse culpable. Al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que a ellos les gustaba ese maldito lugar.


	10. Curso de lógica básica

-Era lo que nos faltaba por ver –suspiró Squall.

-Tengo entendido que todas las islas desiertas tienen al menos uno –señaló Rinoa.

Habían seguido al tomberi atravesando una amplia extensión de tupida vegetación tropical y al final se habían encontrado con un viejo de larga barba blanca, escuchimizado y vestido sólo con un taparrabos que se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la entrada de una cueva. El tomberi se había limitado a rodearle y a introducirse en la oscuridad con su paso lento y pausado.

 -Buenas, caballero –se adelantó Irvine, el socializador del grupo-. Somos SeeDs del Jardín de Balamb que nos encontramos desamparados en esta isla por culpa de un estúp... eeh, lamentable accidente.

El viejo no contestó y se limitó a mirarlos con ojos hostiles. Irvine se volvió inseguro hacia los demás y éstos le hicieron gestos de ánimo para que continuara hablando.

 -Esto... ejem... tiene usted pinta de llevar bastante tiempo en esta isla. Quizás usted podría ayudarnos señor...

 -No tengo nombre –respondió al fin el viejo, dándose aires de importancia-. Renuncié a él hace tiempo cuando dije adiós a la civil...

-Pues te llamaremos Pellejos –decidió Seifer.

 Un coro de saludos y de “encantado de conocerte” se alzó entre los SeeDs apagando completamente las protestas del viejo acerca de que no permitiría que ningún jovenzuelo insolente le individualizara.

 -¡Oh, Squall! Deberías haber traído la cámara. ¡Sería estupendo hacerse una foto con esta rareza local! Mi biquini blanco pega estupendamente con esa barba tan larga que tiene.

 Squall se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado mientras los ojos del eremita que se había refugiado en una isla desierta para huir de la banalidad chispeaban al encontrarse con uno de los máximos exponentes de la superficialidad urbana.

 -Disculpe –trató Squall de llamar su atención por encima de las animadas conversaciones de sus compañeros.

 -Tú no eres como ellos.

 -No, de hecho provenimos de dos accidentes distintos –mintió Squall, ganándose un inmediato pescozón de Rinoa-. Lo que yo quería saber es si esta cueva es el lugar donde los tomberis almacenan las cosas que se “encuentran”.

 -No, has cometido un error en tu suposición –el viejo alzó un dedo y su voz resonó con aires proféticos-, de lo que las cuevas sólo tienen una, este lugar lo tiene por partida doble.

 -¡Oh, una adivinanza! –palmoteó Selphie dando brincos- ¡Yo, yo primero! ¡Bombillas!

 Squall soltó un bufido exasperado.

 -Nah, el tomberi sólo se llevó una –apuntó Zell.

_“Por favor...”_

 -Pensemos con orden –se sumó Quistis- ¿Qué es lo que tiene una cueva?

_“Es tan evidente...”_

 Rinoa levantó la mano y Quistis le concedió la palabra con un gesto de la cabeza.

  -¿Murciélagos?

 -Oh, por favor...

  -¡Squall, si quieres hablar pide la palabra! Si no te comportas como es debido tendrás que quedarte al terminar la hora.

  -Ooooh, ¿han reñido al nene listo y guapo de la clase?

_“¿Por qué no me extraña que Seifer se haya metido con tanta facilidad en el tema?”_

  -Ya sabía cuáles eran mis virtudes, Seifer, pero muchas gracias por recordármelas. Oírlas de tus labios supone una gran diferencia.

 Unos hierbajos arrancados del suelo con la tierra todavía pegada a las raíces le golpeó en el hombro, dejando una mancha asquerosa en su ropa. Al momento Squall se agachó a recoger un montoncito de hierbas similar pero un bolígrafo lanzado con la precisión propia de un rayo láser le golpeó en la frente. Dándose por enterado del aviso, Squall le devolvió el boli a Quistis, que lo esperaba con la palma extendida en su dirección.

 -Bien, sigamos entonces. Recordad pedir la palabra antes de hablar, ¿Irvine?

 -Esas cosas que hace el agua, ¿estalactitas?

  _“¿Otro arquetipo? Bueno, si siguen descartándolos quizás caigan de la burra antes de la semana que viene”_

-¡Ah! ¿Esas son las que cuelgan, o las que salen del suelo?

  _“Espero y deseo que sus cerebros ignoren este giro en la conversación. Espero y deseo que sus cerebros ignoren este giro en la conversación. Espero y deseo… ”_

-¿Qué más da? Una cueva con una sola cosa de esas sería una birria de cueva, Pellejos no se puede estar refiriendo a eso –acotó Seifer.

  _“Menos mal...”_

 -¡Yo, yo! –saltó Selphie con el brazo y la mano estirados al máximo- ¡Una corriente de aire!

  _“Esto va para largo...”_

 -¿Y qué sentido y/o importancia tiene que haya una corriente de aire o dos?

 Selphie hizo un puchero.

   -¡No lo sé! ¡Fue Pellejos el que planteó la adivinanza, y todo el mundo sabe que la gente como él está mal de la cabeza.

  _“Vamos a estar así hasta el día del Juicio Final. Voy a tener que terminar contestando yo, y maldita la gana que tengo de entrar en el juego de ese viejo caducado que ni siquiera sabe colocarse correctamente el taparrabos_ ”

 Squall levantó una mano muy, muy reluctante.

 -El viejo quiere decir que no es una cueva, que es un túnel. Se está refiriendo a los accesos –respondió en cuanto Quistis le dio permiso.

Las carcajadas de Zell cortaron los primeros tímidos asentimientos del grupo.

 -¿Pero qué tienes debajo del pelo macho? Ha dicho que de lo que una cueva tiene uno, esto tiene dos. Una cueva tiene una entrada y un túnel tiene una entrada y una salida. Una y una, no dos. Son cosas distintas, no puedes sumarlas.

 -Pobre, la estancia en la isla le está afectando –suspiró Quistis.

 -Es que últimamente se está negando a continuar con su terapia –abundó Rinoa.

 -Eso es muy peligroso tío –se preocupó Irvine- Los tratamientos psicológicos han de hacerse día a día. Mira, te has saltado un par de sesiones y de tu cabeza ya sólo salen sinsentidos...

 Algó se sacudió en el interior de Squall y la ira tomó posesión de todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

 -¡DOS! –gritó totalmente desquiciado. Una bandada de aves exóticas alzó el vuelo y se dio a la fuga- ¡Tiene DOS malditas entradas! ¡Si estás fuera de un túnel sus dos accesos son DOS entradas, y si estás dentro son DOS salidas! ¡DOS entradas y DOS salidas! ¡¡Y una maldita y puñetera cueva sólo tiene UNA, la mires por donde la mires!!

 Las oleadas de su ira chocaron con violencia contra el acantilado de la bovina ignorancia sin hacer mella alguna.

 -Mira que eres retorcido, tío.

 -Decirlo a gritos no te va a dar la razón –se disgustó Quistis.

 Y Zell se esforzó por ponerle la guinda al pastel, lo que en su caso significaba que ya llevaba varias puestas unas encima de otras en precario equilibrio.

 -Por esa regla de tres, la próxima vez que entre en un túnel ya no sabré si estoy entrando o si estoy saliendo, o de hecho, si entré en el túnel para empezar o si ya salí.

 Squall dio una fuerte palmada para llamar la atención de todos.

 -¡Escuchadme! –dijo señalando a Pellejos- ¿Veis a ese viejo de ahí? ¿Diríais que se trata de un hombre sabio?

 -Decididamente, sí –respondió Quistis amoldándose al cambio de tema con rapidez.

 -Si esta isla figurara en los mapas –añadió Rinoa-, seguro que se llamaría “Hogar del eremita sapiente”.

 Squall asintió satisfecho.

 -Bien, bien. Pues sentémonos junto a él y discutamos la cuestión. Seguro que su sabiduría pondrá luz en nuestras mentes.

 Y mientras los SeeD se sentaban animadamente con las piernas cruzadas alrededor del fuego de Pellejos, Squall entró en la cueva con paso rápido. Nadie pareció darse cuenta.


	11. El atajo

Meterse en un túnel, desarmado, a oscuras y tratando de seguir a un tomberi sin candil no era tarea fácil, descubrió Squall después de su enésimo tropezón. Estaba haciendo ruido suficiente como para que el bicho se diera por enterado de su presencia, pero por lo visto al tomberi no le inquietaba demasiado tenerlo tras de sí y continuaba su camino con su parsimonia habitual. El leve resplandor azulado que emitía el sable pistola era la única referencia que tenía Squall, y el comandante le seguía tercamente, trazando en su mente mil y un siniestros planes de venganza.

 -Hay bastante humedad aquí dentro, ¿verdad? –se lanzó a comentar.

  Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie que pudiera luego ir por ahí contando que Squall, el rey del no-me-dirijas-la-palabra, estaba tratando de entablar conversación con una inteligencia inferior.

 -¿Los tomberi tenéis nombres?

 -…

 -Seifer podría ponerte uno en menos tiempo del que necesitas para llegar adonde quiera que vayas…

-…

-De hecho, Seifer podría AL FIN graduarse como SeeD en menos tiempo del que necesitas para llegar.

 -…

-Podría incluso, jubilarse como SeeD, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

 -…

-Estoy intentando ser irónico.

 En ese momento el tomberi se detuvo y realizó un giro de 90º antes de continuar su camino.

 -Al fin una novedad… espera, espera, por ahí sólo hay pared. ¿No me digas que los tomberi desalumbratis pueden atravesar la piedra sólida? –en esa isla llena de monstruos únicos a la que en su mente ya llamaba “el Paraíso de ADMU”, ya casi nada podía sorprenderle.

El brillo del sable pistola iluminó una serie de pequeños bultitos mal amontonados contra la pared. El comandante de los SeeD se acercó hasta donde se lo aconsejó la prudencia y estiró el cuello tratando de ver lo que era. Después de unos segundos de revolver entre esas cosas, y tras una breve manipulación, una tenue llama sumó su luz a la del arma de Squall y el tomberi retomó su camino inicial con un candil encendido en su mano libre. Squall se acercó antes de que el tomberi se alejara demasiado y con la luz añadida vio que lo que había contra la pared era lo que se podría denominar el equipo básico del buen tomberi: montones de velas, candiles, pedernales y túnicas sucias.

-Menudo desorden tenéis aquí. En el Lagunamov hay taquillas, ¿sabes?

El tomberi se detuvo y se giró para mirarle.

 -Sabía que te iba a interesar. Hala, sigue, ya irás a pisparlas luego. No tengo todo el día.

   

 Y quizás no fuera todo el día, pero aproximadamente 3 horas después Squall tenía la impresión de llevar media vida ya dentro del túnel siguiéndole.

 -Esto es una pesadilla… -se lamentó cuando el Bom número 14 hizo su aparición ante ambos e ignorando al tomberi se lanzó directamente sobre él. Squall lo esquivó con facilidad, pues el Bom era más grande de lo habitual y sus movimientos eran muy lentos, y aprovechó el momento en que el monstruo pasaba junto a él para darle un golpe. Decidiendo ser original en esta ocasión le dio un coscorrón con la palma abierta, una vulgar “colleja”. Sabía por las trece veces anteriores que no importaba con qué fuerza le diera, que bastaba con tocarle para que estallara dejando tras de sí, y sobre Squall, un montón de babas, limos y porquería variada, pero eso era mejor que tenerlo detrás dándole golpes y rebotando sobre él como un balón hinchado que tuviera además la habilidad de quemarle las puntas del pelo. El bom número 14 no fue una excepción y estalló pringando a Squall de arriba abajo.

-¡¡Y quisiera yo saber –exclamó furibundo el comandante- ¿cómo demonios lo hacen los civiles y los espeleólogos y todos los idiotas que se meten en túneles y cuevas de todo el mundo y sólo les ataca algún murciélago despistado?!!

 Al oír sus gritos el tomberi se giró a mirarle con curiosidad.

 -¡¡Yo no llevo armas!! ¡¡Y tú, tú -el dedo de Squall temblaba de rabia contenida al señalar al tomberi-… tú llevas un maldito sable pistola!! ¡¿Cómo saben que el SeeD soy yo?! –un pensamiento repentino cruzó su mente- ¿Será por el carnet? –rebuscando frenéticamente entre sus bolsillos sacó su tarjeta identificativa y la fulminó con la mirada- ¡¡Ajá, aquí lo pone claramente!! ¡¡SeeD, comandante SeeD para más inri!! –viendo que el tomberi reanudaba la marcha Squall lo siguió tratando sin demasiado éxito de hacer pedazos su carnet.

 -¿Por qué demonios plastificarán estas cosas? –refunfuñaba, haciendo toda la fuerza posible y consiguiendo sólo arrugar y deformar la tarjeta. En su obnubilación no se dio cuenta de que la claridad aumentaba paulatinamente y de que el aire se hacía más fresco y móvil por momentos.

-Esto no es plástico, esto es kevlar del bueno. ¿Quién se encarga de esto? ¿Tenemos un departamento de hacer tarjetas en el Jardín? Con el recorte de presupuesto que les espera ya se pueden traer los bolígrafos de casa…

 -¿Recortes? –la voz de Selphie sacó a Squall de su espiral de odio hacia el objeto que tenía entre las manos y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había salido del túnel y de que se encontraba rodeado por sus compañeros- ¿Otra vez quieres privar de fondos a la Comisión de Fiestas? –le reprochó la joven.

 -¡Squall! –exclamó Rinoa- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para ensuciarte tanto?

 -Apestas, macho, ¿lo sabías?

 -Llevamos horas esperándote, Squall, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?

 -Oooh, ¿Squallito se perdió en el túnel?

 Irvine puso la puntilla, mientras Squall todavía guiñaba los ojos como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un hechizo de Confusión.

 -El tomberi sale limpito… ¿qué haces tú pringao de esperma de bicho?

 Los SeeD se movieron a una alejándose de Squall con distintas expresiones de disgusto. Quistis se acercó a Rinoa y le pasó un brazo consolador sobre los hombros cuando la joven rompió a llorar. Incluso llegó al extremo de quitarse las gafas para que Squall no se perdiera detalle de su mirada irritada. Las expresiones del resto no eran mucho mejores.

  El tomberi seguía su lento recorrido y la mirada de Squall se enfocó en él con la potencia de dos volcanes grandes en plena debacle piroclástica. Una cosa estaba clara: No existe


	12. Encuentro de civilizaciones

Squall estaba dispuesto a afirmar que estaba viviendo el mejor y más emotivo momento de su vida. La derrota de Artemisa no contaba, pues la había seguido ese problema de la compresión/descompresión temporal que había estado a punto de acabar con él. La fiesta posterior había sido un evento social, con todo lo que eso implicaba y su primer beso con Rinoa había sido estropeado por su voluntariosa y estúpida panda de amigos discutiendo a gritos quién había agotado la batería grabando chorradas. Los quince segundos anteriores, sin embargo, estaban exentos de todas esas inconveniencias y Squall estaba seguro de que siempre recordaría ese nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando Seifer, que encabezaba la marcha, se giró hacia ellos y con la voz constreñida también por la emoción, anunció:

-El tomberi ha llegado a su destino.

Los SeeDs se miraron entre ellos con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

 -Creía que este momento no iba a llegar nunca –suspiró Quistis.

 -Bueno, tenía que llegar –respondió Irvine-. Al fin y al cabo esta isla no es tan grande.

-Acerquémonos despacio y echemos un vistazo. Luego decidiremos nuestro curso de acción –indicó Squall uniendo la acción a la palabra y avanzando con cautela hasta el límite del follaje.

 El campamento tomberi estaba plagado de esas pequeñas y fastidiosas criaturas que evolucionaban de un lado para otro con lo que parecía ser más apuro del habitual. Incluso el tomberi al que habían estado siguiendo hasta entonces pareció acelerar su paso en cuanto se reunió con los de su especie. La ceja enarcada de Irvine a su izquierda y el encogimiento de hombros de Rinoa a su derecha le confirmaron que también ellos consideraban ese comportamiento extraño en esas estúpidas criaturas por lo que Squall, aunque sus entrañas se retorcían en rebelión ante la idea, se sintió obligado a preguntar a Zell:

  -¿Es esta rapidez alguna característica propia del tomberi desalumbratis? –susurró.

-No sabría decirte, macho, te recuerdo que son criaturas únicas y los ficheros de la ADMU todavía no han sido actualizados con la información pertinente. Pero les voy a echar un Libra –añadió remangándose una manga imaginaria, como un mago preparándose para hacer un truco especialmente asombroso- Los hechizos Libra de la ADMU incluyen una herramienta de autodiagnóstico utilísima para utilizar con nuevas criaturas.

-Estoy seguro de que me sorprenderá –contestó Squall sin entusiasmo alguno- Venga, no hagas esperar a tu público.

  

GRACIAS POR EMPLEAR NUESTRA NUEVA HERRAMIENTA DE AUTODIAGNÓSTICO. *Si detecta alguna anomalía en el uso de esta aplicación diríjase al departamento de Evolución Continuada de nuestra oficina ADMU más cercana*

ADMU: La diversidad en la unicidad.

 Diagnosticando….

 Tomberi Desalumbratis

 Fuerza: La justa

Inteligencia: Aproximadamente la de dos peces de colores.

Resistencia a la magia: Sin comprobar

Tamaño:stándard*

Velocidad: no mucha*

Color: el verde habitual*

Ropaje: Túnica sucia y manta térmica espacial de ultimísima tecnología*

Característica especial: no lleva candil*

 *aportación facilitada por uno de nuestros miembros en contacto directo con la criatura*

 NO EMPLEEN ESTA INFORMACIÓN PARA DAÑAR, SI NO PARA PRESERVAR LA BIODIVERSIDAD DEL PLANETA, AUNQUE SEA DE TIPO MONSTRUIL. GRACIAS POR SU COLABORACIÓN.

 *Actualizando información*

 

 -Es impresionante lo que se puede hacer cuando tecnología y magia se dan la mano, ¿eh? –afirmó Zell, asintiendo para sí mismo con aire satisfecho.

 Después de todas las experiencias acumuladas en esa isla, Squall ya no tenía fuerzas para responder a ese tipo de comentarios. Se enfrentaban además a un problema peliagudo. Entre ellos y su libertad se interponían un centenar de tomberis, eso en el supuesto de que a esas alturas los tomberis no hubieran roto ya los circuitos de la radio que habían robado. Eso significaría jugarse el tipo contra ellos para nada. Y jugárselo de forma particularmente complicada porque no tenían con ellos a Diablo ni una buena provisión de hechizos Gravedad.

 Quistis pareció seguir la misma línea de razonamientos de Squall:

 -Si peleamos, nos van a machacar. Son demasiados, ¿qué tal si intentamos negociar?

  _“¿Negociar con inteligencias equivalentes a las de dos peces de colores? Por favor… bueno, espera un momento, no creo que Zell llegue a la inteligencia de un solo pez de colores y trato con él todos los días. A lo mejor no sería tan complicado…_ ”

  En ese momento, proveniente de un estrecho sendero a la derecha de los SeeDs hizo su entrada en el claro el Rey Tomberi, 20 veces más grande que cualquiera de sus súbditos y… Squall torció la cabeza a un lado, tratando de descubrir qué era lo iba mal en esa imagen.

 -Que Rey Tomberi más raro, ¿no? –susurró Selphie-. Es el primero que veo que no lleva corona.

_“Ah, era eso. Debe ser cierto eso que dicen de que las mujeres se fijan más en los detalles vitales, como qué llevaba puesto el asesino, o si usaba un buen tinte para el pelo…”_

 -Zapatéale un Libra a éste también –instó Irvine a Zell- Seguro que nos da alguna información útil.

  Ignorando el resoplido despectivo de Squall, Zell lanzó el hechizo con herramienta de autodiagnóstico y todo. El resultado fue el mismo que el hechizo anterior con únicamente dos variaciones:

 

Tamaño: Mucho.

Inteligencia: Aproximadamente la de cuatro peces de colores.

  

_“¿Cuatro peces de colores? A ver si va a ser demasiado listo para nosotros…”_

 -¡Ja, cuatro peces de colores! –exclamó Selphie- ¡Con lo difícil que es poner de acuerdo a dos, imagínate a cuatro!

_“Eso no lo había pensado. Gracias Selphie por devolverme la esperanza.”_

  -Muy bien, tropa, éste es el plan: A los tomberi les encantan las cosas, no importa lo útiles o inútiles que sean, así que vamos a hacerles regalos. Entraremos en su campamento repartiendo pociones, piedras bonitas y cualquier cosa que tengáis, excepto las colas de fénix.

 -Nos van a atacar, tío.

 -A lo mejor no. No están acostumbrados a la gente –apuntó Quistis-. El tomberi al que seguimos no nos amenazó en ningún momento.

  _“Tiene la inteligencia suficiente para saber que suponemos el mismo peligro que una ardilla vieja”_

-A medida que nos adentremos -continuó Squall-, fijaos bien. Estamos buscando nuestras cosas, así que estad atentos a cualquier tipo de acumulación de objetos, aunque sean basura. Intentaremos hacer algún tipo de intercambio con el Rey Tomberi. Si no lo acepta o si las cosas se ponen feas habrá que salir por pies de ese asentamiento, pero solo huiremos después de haber recuperado al menos los circuitos y mi sable pistola. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Irvine levantó la mano

-¿Quién hablará con el Rey Tomberi?

  -Quistis. Ella entiende de diplomacia.

  -Deberías hablar tú, que para algo eres el rey de la isla –se inmiscuyó Seifer-. Y además, lamento decirte que hueles como uno de ellos. Eso es un punto a favor del mutuo entendimiento.

 El resto de ceporros que componía esa unidad SeeD de élite mostró su conformidad y sin espíritu para discutir con ellos, Squall aceptó el cambio con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

-No tiene sentido retrasarlo más. Adelante. Id con los ojos bien abiertos.

 Se adentraron en el campamento tomberi con las mejores de sus sonrisas, repartiendo obsequios a los sorprendidos bichos y consiguiendo que éstos les siguieran de tal forma que cuando se detuvieron ante el Rey tomberi estaban rodeados por una amplia cohorte compuesta por prácticamente toda la tribu tomberi.

 -Rey tomberi –comenzó Squall, haciendo una inclinación y todo. Al fin y al cabo sabía ser servil si la ocasión lo requería-. Hemos llegado recientemente a vuestra hermosa isla y hemos decidido acercarnos a presentarle nuestros respetos, y a intercambiar con su Majestad regalos que simbolicen nuestras buenas intenciones.

El Rey tomberi les miró con curiosidad.

-RreEGgaaaAlos. ReEssspEetOO Aa ReeYy. YyyYo llLeeeEvarR Ttú REyY.

La mole se dio la vuelta y enfiló el sendero por el que había llegado al claro. Squall intercambió una rápida mirada con sus compañeros mientras le seguían.

-¿Habéis visto algo? –les preguntó

-Nada todavía –le respondió Seifer-. Deben tener su tesoro bien oculto.

  Al final del sendero se encontraba el trono del Rey tomberi, hacia el que se dirigía el gigantesco espécimen, con su gran corona colocada sobre el asiento. Pero en lugar de sentarse en su trono, el bicho se apartó hacia un lado y se quedó quieto. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Squall, y el mundo pareció hundirse a su alrededor, de que en el trono, prácticamente oculto por la gran corona que le rodeaba, estaba sentado Pulga…


	13. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

 Plantado en la cima azotada por el viento, en lo que debía ser el punto más alto de toda la isla, Squall dejó que su mirada vagara por su reino mientras trataba de encontrar respuestas.

  _“Realmente la isla no es tan grande, y sin embargo es suficiente para un arqueosaurio gigante, una red de túneles que te dejan a dos pasos del lugar de partida y una tribu completa de tomberis. Lo suficientemente grande también para que un alienígena estúpido pasara por aquí y se intentara llevar a Selphie. Mira que le tengo dicho veces que ese vestido amarillo es un imán para los monstruos, las abejas y los mirones de bragas, pero con esa chica no hay manera…_

_Maldita Pulga interestelar… es imposible que ese bicho y sus semejantes tengan la sesera suficiente para construir naves espaciales. Será más bien que su planeta está habitado por criaturas superinteligentes que diseñaron las naves en cuestión y que para probarlas metieron a esa cosa a bordo… sí, eso debe ser. El equivalente a un mono que se ha aprendido uno o dos trucos”_

 -Squall –la voz de Quistis sonó insegura al interpelarle-, ¿se te ha ocurrido ya algún plan?

  El comandante se giró y clavó una mirada fría y malévola en ella, pero no respondió.

 -Pellejos se ha unido a nosotros. Zell está intentando sacarle información acerca de la isla… espero que no te importe.

 La mirada de Squall se tornó más fría, si tal cosa era posible, pero tampoco contestó en esta ocasión. Después de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, Quistis optó por el silencio y descendió al punto de reunión de los SeeD, en la ladera.

  _“Información sobre la isla. ¡A buenas horas! Nuestro problema en este momento no tiene que ver con la isla. Nuestro problema es esa cosa azul y rencorosa que Selphie estrelló en MI isla. Ahora que es rey ya no le interesa el elixir. No, claro, eso sería ponérnoslo demasiado fácil. Si no estuviera rodeado por todos esos tomberis iba a coger yo el elixir y a metérselo por el….”_

El viento cambió de dirección y un olor a rancio le anunció la llegada de Pellejos a lo alto de la cima antes incluso de que el eremita resultara visible.

_“¡Por todas las Brujas que han pisado este miserable mundo! Se supone que un sabio conoce el significado de la palabra ‘higiene’…”_

 -Hijo –comenzó Pellejos, poniendo a Squall automáticamente en su contra-, tu ira irradia de una forma tan violenta que está comenzando a alterar la paz y el equilibrio espiritual que tan arduamente he logrado alcanzar en esta isla, lejos de todo.

_“No es mi ira lo que te molesta. Es la urticaria. Deberías lavar ese taparrabos alguna vez, ¿o acaso estás esperando alguna alineación de astros propicia para hacerlo?”_

  -No te caigo bien –continuó Pellejos-. Y esa pequeña criatura que estuvo a punto de provocar que el pueblo tomberi os hiciera papilla tampoco.

  _“Oooh. Eres sabio de verdad.”_

  -Esa ira que proyectas se refleja en tus enemigos, hijo mío. En realidad, eres tú quien ataca y tú quien recibe el golpe.

Algo parecido a eso ya lo había escuchado Squall con anterioridad.

 -Escuche –le respondió el comandante SeeD- ¿no será usted por casualidad el rey perdido de Fisherman’s Horizon?

 -Que yo sepa en Fisherman’s Horizon nunca ha existido una monarquía –si a Pellejos le había sorprendido el cambio de tema no mostró ninguna extrañeza al contestar-. Pero he estado allí alguna vez.

  -Está enterado de las cosas del mundo, por lo que veo. ¿Cómo llegó usted a esta isla?

A ver si tenía suerte y le respondía: “En barca”.

  -En un P-riqito14TMA Plus.

 Galbadia. Sólo el ejército de Galbadia le pone nombres estúpidos a sus helicópteros. Squall siempre había alimentado la sospecha de que Seifer tenía parientes allí… Pero, un momento, el P-riqito14TMA Plus, era lo ultimísimo de lo ultimísimo en aeronáutica militar.

  -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted en esta isla?

  -Tres mese… quiero decir, tres lunas completas han mostrado sus múltiples rostros en los cielos desde que…

  -¡Tres meses! ¿Pero cómo se puede estar tan guarro en tan poco tiempo? Pero mire lo deteriorado que está… cualquiera que le vea diría que lleva aquí desde que le salieron los dientes. ¡Por favor, tenga un poco de dignidad! ¿Un sabio? ¿Se ha hecho sabio en tres meses? Usted es una burla, ¡como todo en esta maldita isla! ¡Lárguese con viento fresco y déjeme pensar! Tengo que salir de este pedazo de tierra maldito antes de que se me contagie alguna rareza…

 -Squall, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó Rinoa apareciendo por el mismo sendero que había seguido Pellejos-. Me ha parecido oírte hablar sin interrupción durante 20 segundos seguidos, ¿te encuentras mal?

  Squall ignoró la pregunta.

 -Rinoa, ¿siguen todos reunidos? –la joven asintió-. Bien, tenemos que trazar un plan. No podemos seguir en esta isla ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

  Con largas zancadas deshizo el camino, seguido de cerca por Rinoa y Pellejos e hizo un gesto a los SeeD para que se reunieran. Con la eficacia propia del oficio se colocaron en círculo junto a Squall, esperando sus instrucciones.

 -Bien, gente, los tomberi tienen el circuito de radio que nos falta y Pulga se niega a negociar con él. Necesitamos un plan.

 -¿Un plan? –preguntó Zell extrañado- ¿Te refieres a un plan para atacar?

Squall asintió.

 -Pues vamos y atacamos –acotó Seifer-. Eso de los planes es para mariquitas.

 -Eso, además cada vez que hacemos un plan nos sale mal. El desfile de la bruja en Deling, por ejemplo –añadió Irvine.

 -Eso no es del todo cierto –protestó Selphie- También seguimos un plan para lo de la Compresión Temporal. Un plan del señor Laguna, eso tan maravilloso de la amistad, el poder del amor y…

 Seifer se echó a reír con ganas.

 -Si es que cada vez que lo contáis me mondo de la risa… -exclamó casi sin aire-. Y pensar que el mundo estuvo en manos de unos idiotas semejantes manejando una disfunción espacio-temporal con su fe en el amor y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento técnico al respecto. No me puedo creer que este universo siga en pie todavía…

 La furia y la impotencia de Squall iban creciendo con cada comentario, pero se dispararon exponencialmente cuando Pellejos intervino:

-¿Atacar a los tomberis? ¡Pobres criaturas indefensas, si no os han hecho nada…!

 -¡Si una de esas “criaturas indefensas” no hubiera robado los circuitos de nuestra radio no habríamos tenido que perseguirla durante horas para recorrer un par de tristes kilómetros, no habría tenido que meterme en ese asqueroso túnel infestado de Boms contra natura y no habríamos tropezado contigo y tenido el disgusto de conocerte! –saltó Squall apabullando al enclenque viejo con su inferior estatura pero superior mala leche. Luego se volvió a su grupo- ¿Y sabéis qué…? Que tenéis toda la razón. No necesitamos un plan. Entraremos en el campamento, buscaremos lo que nos pertenece y nos largaremos con ello. Y si tiene que ser a la fuerza… bueno, pues eso es con diferencia lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Ya está bien de perder el tiempo… ¡vamos allá!

  _“Prepárate, Pulga, esto es personal…”_

-¿Pero a qué viene esa obsesión por un simple circuito de radio? –preguntó Pellejos mientras los SeeD iniciaban el descenso de la colina. Zell, que iba en último lugar, se giró para responder:

-Lo necesitamos para recomponer la radio, macho. Con ella podemos pedir que vengan a buscarnos.

El viejo se atusó la larga barba, pensativo, lamentando la opción violenta y autodestructiva que los chicos habían escogido. Extrayendo un dispositivo cilíndrico de los pliegues del taparrabos le dio vueltas en su mano como si necesitara sopesarlo.

 -Con lo fácil que es darle a un botón del transmisor y que el P-riqito14TMA Plus venga a recogerme…


	14. SeeDs en acción

-Nos estamos acercando –advirtió Squall en cuanto uno de los extremos del asentamiento tomberi apareció a la vista.

En un arranque de profesionalidad que casi arrancó unas traicioneras lágrimas de emoción del comandante, los SeeDs se desplegaron en silencio tratando de abarcar el mayor perímetro posible.

  _“En el fondo son verdaderos SeeDs, llevan estudiándose el manual y las prácticas militares desde que eran un críos. No debería ser tan duro con ell…”_

 -¡¡Eh, gallina!! ¿A que no eres capaz de hacer esto? –gritó Seifer con toda la potencia de sus pulmones para que Zell, que estaba al otro extremo de la línea le oyera y provocando que Quistis y Squall pegaran un bote en el sitio. A continuación, comenzó a mover el cuero cabelludo haciendo que sus orejas se movieran a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¿¡Hacer qué!? ¡¡Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que puedas hacer tú!! –berreó Zell. Luego, dirigiéndose a Irvine que miraba a uno y otro como si ambos se hubieran vuelto locos, le preguntó- ¿Qué está haciendo ese imbécil, macho? Desde aquí no veo nada.

-No te preocupes por Seifer. Échale un vistazo a Squall –contestó Irvine, bajando el ala del sombrero como si no quisiera ver nada más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sq…? –Zell siguió la indicación de Irvine y se encontró con la mirada asesina del comandante clavada con toda su intensidad en él- ¡Macho, qué cara se te ha puesto! A veces me pregunto cómo conseguiste echarte novia con ese aura de malignidad rodeándote cada dos por tres. A ver, ¿qué te ha pasado ahora? ¿No te habrás comido alguna seta rara?

-Las hay muy curiosas por aquí –apuntó Pellejos.

-¡Hombre, Pellejos, usted por aquí! –lo recibió Seifer, sin bajar en ningún momento el volumen de su voz- ¡Únase a la expedición! No comprendo –añadió dirigiéndose a Rinoa-, cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo.

-Él es un hombre de esta isla, Seifer –contestó Rinoa que encontraba aplicación a su curso rápido de psicología en cualquier situación-, hecho a sí mismo a partir de los elementos no contaminados por otras inteligencias que ha encontrado en su entorno…

_“¿El suelo? No, es demasiado blando. ¿Los matorrales? No, me arañaría toda la cara, sería un verdadero desperdicio. ¿Aquél árbol? No, está demasiado cerca de Pellejos, y quién sabe lo que me puede pasar si ese hombre me muerde”_

Tragándose su desesperación al no encontrar nada a su alrededor lo suficientemente contundente para abrirse la crisma a cabezazos, Squall se levantó abandonando definitivamente toda idea de subterfugio y sigilo.

_“Total, esos tomberis son tipos felices, mucho más que yo. Únicamente el odio de ese alien azul podría empujarlos a atacarnos”_

-No he venido a unirme a vosotros, sino a deteneros, en nombre de todas las fuerzas positivas y vitales del planeta –proclamabas Pellejos- ¡Pobres tomberis! Han llevado una existencia pacífica en esta isla y ahora unos vagabundos belicosos pretenden arrebatarles todo: su tierra, su modo de vida, ¡su propia vida!

-No tan rápido, señor –le interrumpió Quistis, ofendida-. No somos ninguna clase de colonizadores, ni de soldados de fortuna. Al menos en este momento estamos fuera de servicio. Sólo queremos recuperar lo que nos robaron. Si nos lo hubieran entregado cuando se lo pedimos, esto no sería necesario, pero habiendo fallado la vía diplomática…

-No le tienes que dar más explicaciones, Quistis –cortó Squall-. Dividíos en grupos de tres. Entraremos en el campamento a la vez y… ¿y ahora qué os pasa?

-Intentamos seguir tus órdenes para que no te enfades más, Squally-bonito –le contestó Selphie compungida-, pero no nos salen grupos de tres.

La mente se Squall se puso a trabajar de forma frenética, buscando alguna solución estúpida que fuera del agrado de todos.

-Bien, yo valgo por dos, iré sólo con Rinoa –comenzó.

-¡Yo valgo el doble que el gallina, entonces! –se apuntó Seifer al momento.

-Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, sois otro equipo –continuó Squall-. Y sí, Seifer, tú vales el doble que Zell. Él vale “nada” y tú vales “nada de nada” Justo el doble. Me da igual si vais juntos, separados o lo que quiera que hagáis, pero quiero que os pongáis en movimiento en cuando oigáis la orden.

Mientras Seifer subía y bajaba los dedos de una mano intentando hacer las cuentas, Squall volvió a estrujarse la mollera hasta dar con la fórmula adecuada que les empujara al combate como una única y potente fuerza destructora.

-Muy bien, SeeDs –durante el segundo siguiente incluso Pellejos contuvo la respiración. Squall señaló al frente, hacia el campamento tomberi y gritó con fiereza- ¡¡El último se quedará sin puntos de experiencia!!

Los SeeD respondieron con un grito de ánimo. Todos a una avanzaron a la carrera con las armas preparadas los escasos cien metros que les separaban de su objetivo, pero se frenaron de golpe al irrumpir en el campamento y encontrarse… nada.

_“Épico. Esto ha sido épico. ¿Puedo morirme ya, por favor?”_

-No están –señaló Selphie lo obvio-. A lo mejor se fueron a pescar.

-Los tomberi son una especie de peces terrestres, Selphie. No pueden ir a pescar –le contestó Zell.

-¿Y por qué no? –se enfurruñó la joven- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

-¡Sería canibalismo! Squall, dile a Selphie que los tomberi no pudieron ir a pescar porque si unos peces se comen otros peces entonces…

Squall comenzó a reírse y Rinoa e Irvine dieron un paso atrás alejándose de él.

-¡A pescar! –exclamó el comandante entre risas. Éstas cesaron de golpe y Squall paseó su mirada acerada por todo el grupo-. Pues claro que se han ido a pescar. Mientras nosotros perdíamos el tiempo en charlas, planes y tonterías variadas, Pulga ha hecho lo que cualquier general con dos dedos de frente haría enfrentado a un enemigo en un terreno tan limitado como esta isla… ¡atacar primero!

-Pero a nosotros no nos ha atacado nadie –se atrevió a llevarle la contraria Quistis mientras Squall comenzaba a entrar en las pequeñas cabañas, buscando.

-Nos están dando donde más daño nos pueden hacer, Quistis. En esta isla sin recursos, están robando nuestro material.

-¡Malditos! –exclamó Zell apretando el puño con rabia-. Imaginaos de lo que serían capaces esas pequeñas pestes si se hicieran con todas nuestras mantas térmicas…

Squall se volvió hacia él y le ordenó secamente:

-Deja de decir chorradas y ponte a buscar mi sable pistola y el circuito de radio. Por ese orden. ¡Moveos todos!

Una vez que se pusieron todos a la labor y en ausencia total de los habitantes del campamento les resultó sencillo dar con lo que buscaban. Sintiéndose completo una vez más en posesión de su sable pistola, Squall contuvo el impulso de darle un beso a la empuñadura y reunió a los SeeDs a su alrededor.

-Bueno, el plan sigue siendo el mismo. Lo único que cambia es el terreno de batalla. Regresaremos a nuestro campamento y les sacaremos lo que sea que nos hayan robado esta vez, que sospecho que serán las taquillas.

-¿Por qué las taquillas? –se sorprendió Irvine.

-No me interrumpas. Zell, cuida bien del circuito de la radio. Si es necesario, morir defendiéndolo, que muera alguien que no seas tú. Te necesitamos para reparar el equipo.

-Están atornilladas, tío. Les va a costar mucho cogerlas –continuó Irvine con su tema.

-¡Pues estupendo! Eso significa que todavía les encontraremos allí. ¡En marcha! Y no escuchéis nada de lo que diga ese viejo del taparrabos –añadió al ver que Pellejos se unía a la comitiva y trataba de hacerse con algún rezagado-. Ya encontraré la forma de que se lo coma ese arqueosaurio al que no pienso llamar… mmh, eso –añadió refunfuñando.


	15. Nada nos sale bien

-Si no lo veo no lo creo.

-Lástima no tener una cámara a mano.

-Sí, la ADMU pagaría bastante bien por una grabación de este momento.

-La expresión técnica es “testimonio gráfico”, Zell. "Un testimonio gráfico de este momento" - le corrigió Quistis.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay que morirse para hacerlo técnico? –se asombró Zell.

-Testimonio, no testamento, gallina.

Los comentarios aleatorios de sus compañeros sólo conseguían que las emociones de Squall se agitaran más y más en su interior, haciéndole alcanzar un nivel de odio desconocido para él hasta entonces. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido demasiado apático como para odiar con tanta intensidad pero, por lo visto, tendría que ponerle esa medalla a Pulga.

Casi translúcido a la luz del sol, Pulga se encontraba cómodamente aposentado en la proa del Lagunamov que estaba siendo acarreado por los industriosos miembros de su tribu tomberi, con el anterior rey tomberi levantando él solito la popa.

-Desatornillar las taquillas, ¡bah! –bufó Seifer-. Esto debe ser el golpe del siglo. ¿Qué hacemos, oh gran rey de la isla? ¡Se están llevando la nave entera!

-No podrán meterla entre las palmeras –apuntó Irvine.

-¿Será por eso por lo que se dirigen hacia la playa? –preguntó Quistis, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

-¡Eh, eh! –Pellejos se abrió paso a codazos entre los SeeDs, aunque su mal olor le hizo camino con más rapidez que sus huesudas articulaciones- ¿No pensaréis atacar a esas pobre criaturas? ¡Están tan necesitadas en esta isla en la que lo único que abunda es el agua de mar!

_“Y todo tipo de monstruos contra natura, viejo. ¿O es que ese arqueosaurio que intenta contar tomberis te parece un arqueosaurio normal?”_

-Intente ponerse en nuestro lugar –intervino Selphie- Al fin recuperamos el circuito que nos faltaba, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con él si los tomberi se llevan ahora el panel de comunicaciones y la antena de transmisión?

-¡Parlamentar! ¡Dialogar! Este puede ser un día histórico en el que dos diferentes especies, de dos civilizaciones sumamente dif…

-Llamar civilización a esta tribu tomberi me parece apurar demasiado el término –apuntó Quistis.

Irvine asintió con aire docto, dándole continuación a ese debate inútil.

-Exactamente. Ni siquiera fabrican sus propias herramientas, sólo las roban.

-¡Ja! Ahí te has colado, cowboy –participó Seifer con un entusiasmo que nadie le conocía en las aulas del Jardín- ¿Y las túnicas que llevan puestas?

-A lo mejor se las robaron a una civilización anterior de enanos –colaboró Zell con un sentido común ampliamente conocido por el cuerpo docente de Balamb.

Squall cerró sus oídos a todo lo que vino a continuación mientras su mirada desesperada seguía la lenta procesión que se alejaba poco a poco, cada vez un poquito más, con el Lagunamov a cuestas. Ni en su más alocada pesadilla hubiera podido imaginarse que se iba a enfrentar algún día a una situación así, pero desesperarse no formaba parte de su naturaleza y permanecer inactivo, tampoco.

-Irvine, ¿cuántos dirías que son? –preguntó a su compañero que al punto clavó su aguda vista en la procesión y comenzó a hacer rápidas cuentas.

-Al menos 327 y medio –se inmiscuyó Zell provocando una mirada fulminante del comandante, tanto por entrometerse como por la absurda respuesta-. B-bueno… eh, he intentado hacer un cálculo de cuántos tomberi se contienen en ese Rey tomberi y me han salido al menos 194 y medio… -trató de justificarse.

-Al menos estoy de acuerdo con el pelo pincho en que son ciento y pocos, Squall –intervino Irvine rápidamente, tratando de salvar a su compañero distrayendo al comandante-. A eso hay que sumar al Rey tomberi, y a Pulga, cuyo potencial ofensivo todavía desconocemos.

-¡Ey! ¡Puedo echarle un Libra con herramienta de autodiag….!

La voz de Zell fue disminuyendo de volumen ante el peso de la mirada asesina de Squall. Una mirada que decía: “ _Todavía tenemos pendiente un asuntillo, Tornado Dincht. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó durante el partido de volley? Yo sí. Y me pienso asegurar de que tú también lo recuerdes para siempre.”_

-No podemos enfrentarnos a tal cantidad de ellos sin Diablo y sin magia Gravedad. Sería un suicidio –Quistis sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Podemos hacerlo con nuestra energía límite –sugirió Squall-. Llevo encima suficientes piedras Aura.

-¡Destrozaríamos el Lagunamov! –protestó Seifer aunque sus ojitos brillaron de entusiasmo al imaginar la potencia destructiva que podían llegar a desplegar.

-Eso es lo de menos –contestó Squall, con un brillo en los ojos semejante al de su rival-. El Lagunamov no nos sirve para nada, excepto la cabina que contiene el equipo de comunicación. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tener cuidado de no alcanzar con nuestros ataques la proa de la nave.

_“Lo cual es una lástima, porque ese maldito parásito espacial está sentado justo ahí.”_

Los SeeDs intercambiaron miradas de duda mientras Pellejos se mesaba los pelos y la larga barba haciendo exagerados gestos de desesperación.

-Si alguien tiene una idea mejor…

Uno a uno los SeeDs acabaron por tender la mano y Squall cedió a cada uno de ellos una piedra Aura.

-Squall, creo que Mofletes también quiere una.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Selphie y de la proximidad del extraño arqueosaurio, el comandante se limitó a dar unas últimas directrices:

-Esperad a mi señal y, sobre todo, ignorad al viejo del taparrabos.

Sus compañeros asintieron con gesto adusto y todas las miradas se clavaron en el objetivo inmediato: los tomberi y el Lagunamov… hasta que Pellejos irrumpió en su campo de visión agitando los brazos como un poseído.

-¡No! ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡No os lo permitiré! –metiendo la mano entre los pliegues de su castigado taparrabos sacó el transmisor y lo alzó para que lo vieran bien-. ¡Si lo que queréis es salir de esta isla…!

-¡Cuidado, tiene un detonador! –chilló Zell echando cuerpo a tierra, y todos los SeeD se arrojaron al suelo en el mismo segundo.

-¡… entonces iros para siempre! –terminó Pellejos, apretando el botón del transmisor.

_“Menudo final. Vaporizados en una isla desierta por un demente pacifista comido por la sarna. Cuando las generaciones venideras se pregunten qué fue de los héroes que liberaron al mundo de Artemisa espero que les contesten: Desaparecieron sin más, dejando tras de sí un sinfín de leyendas, a cual más guay. Este final es demasiado patético, incluso para Zell… ¿No tarda un poco esa explosión? Pensándolo bien, ¿dónde están los explosivos? El único sitio donde ese viejo los puede ocultar es en el taparrabos, y aunque está un poco rígido, seamos políticamente correctos y asumamos que o el explosivo es muy pequeño o lo lleva metido en el c…”_

Levantándose con parsimonia, Squall se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Quistis le espió por entre el hueco que dejaban sus brazos al cubrirse la cabeza, esperando, temiendo todavía una próxima explosión.

-Podéis levantaros –les dijo Squall a todos-. No hay explosivos.

Y, con calma, como si no se tratara de algo extraordinario, agarró a Zell por el pescuezo y trató de estrangularlo.


	16. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Vamos, diga la verdad, nos va a echar usted de menos… venga, no sea tímido –insistía Rinoa, molestando con su codo el escuchimizado cuerpo del sabio local, más conocido como “Pellejos”

-La verdad, jovencita, es que estaba estupendamente hasta que llegasteis vosotros. En el escaso tiempo que lleváis aquí habéis provocado más desbandadas pajariles, ruidos infernales y violencia de lo que pudiera parecer posible. ¡Incluso habéis provocado una migración tomberi!

_“¿Escaso tiempo? Yo juraría que llevamos aquí dos eternidades completas…”_

Irvine, que escrutaba el horizonte volvió su mirada inquisitiva hacia la extraña pareja al escuchar la respuesta de Pellejos. Dándose toquecitos con el rifle que tenía apoyado en el hombro, adoptó un aire de profunda reflexión, y como siempre que cualquier miembro del equipo se veía en la necesidad de poner su cerebro en funcionamiento, decidió aplicar el plan B: “Que piense Squall, que sospechamos que le gusta”. Dando un toquecito con el pie en la pierna del comandante, que estaba tumbado con un paño húmedo cubriendo su frente y sus ojos, trató de llamar su atención.

-Eh, Squall…

_"Estoy muerto, déjame en paz”_

-Estaba pensando, tío…

_“Eso me hubiera preocupado en otros tiempos, pero ahora me da absolutamente lo mismo”_

Irvine arqueó una ceja ante la falta de respuesta de Squall y con una total despreocupación por la deteriorada salud del comandante se acuclilló a su lado y le quitó el trapo de la cara.

-Abre esos ojitos tan lindos, Squall, estoy comenzando a fatigarme de darle tantas vueltas al caletre. Es tu turno.

Squall guiñó los ojos ante la súbita claridad.

-Me duele la cabeza, Irvine, y estoy pasando por el equivalente masculino de un síndrome hormonal que me pone de muy mal humor. Ya os advertí que no me molestarais hasta que algún país instituyera el día nacional de “vamos a apalear a Zell Dincht”, y como ese feliz momento todavía no ha llegado, deja ese trapo donde lo encontraste y no tientes más a tu suerte.

-Y hay quien te llama antipático… -contestó Irvine con una sonrisa- Lo tuyo es pura creatividad desperdiciada… ¡la poesía de la amenaza! Eso sí que tendría que ser considerado un arte.

Después de lanzarle una mirada asesina que Irvine ignoró a favor de sacudirse unos granitos de arena de playa de su gabardina, Squall se rindió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Acaba de una vez.

-¿Dónde has oído antes la expresión “Desbandadas pajariles”?

-¡En ningún sitio! –contestó Squall al segundo, tratando de recuperar su paño húmedo, que Irvine puso fuera de su alcance sin esfuerzo.

-No contestes tan rápido –le recriminó el francotirador-. Al menos simula que tratas de hacer memoria.

-¿Crees seriamente que podría escuchar las palabras “Desbandadas pajariles” sin que me llamaran la atención? He respondido que no porque tengo muy claro que es la primera vez que oigo algo semejante.

-Pues yo estoy seguro de que lo he oído antes…

-Lo ha dicho Pellejos hace un poco, y Pellejos es de Galbadia, ¿verdad? –Squall esperó el asentimiento de Irvine para continuar- Y tú, fíjate qué casualidad, eres de Galbadia también, por lo que seguramente…

-¡Squall, eres un hacha! –le interrumpió Irvine, y agarrando al comandante por el cuello de su camiseta le obligó a levantarse y lo arrastró con poca gracia hacia el lugar donde Rinoa seguía dándole la vara a Pellejos-. ¡Ahora que lo miro lo veo bien claro! ¡Fíjate bien, Squall! ¿Te das cuenta de quién es?

_Y yo qué sé. ¿La Reina de las Cartas?”_

El comandante escrutó la cara de Pellejos con más atención mientras el tipo le hacía un gesto despectivo muy poco apropiado a su condición de sabio.

 -Imagínatelo con uniforme, tío.

Esta última indicación de Irvine fue suficiente. Los ojos de Squall se agrandaron con la sorpresa.

-¡General Martine! –exclamó- ¡Eso explica muchas cosas! Todas esas chorradas pacifistas… la última vez que lo vimos fue en Fisherman’s Horizon, ahí fue donde se le metieron todas esas ideas raras en la cabeza. Aunque del pacifismo a lo que es ahora… no me explico qué inspiración le pudo llevar a dar ese paso tan degradante.

Pellejos-Martine abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar, pero Rinoa no le dio ocasión.

-Creo que os equivocáis. Martine es un tipo de constitución recia. Muy marcial él, ¿no recordáis?

-Los uniformes de Galbadia llevan hombreras –apuntó Irvine-. Para dar presencia. Tenemos una reputación de ser tipos grandes que hay que mantener, ¿sabes?, sobre todo en el ejército.

-¿Has oído, Seify?–preguntó Rinoa señalando al ermitaño que parecía decidido a ignorarles- Pellejos es el general Martine.

Seifer dejó su escrutinio de los cielos para clavar en el grupo una mirada furibunda.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa todo eso? Que sea un general del ejército de Galbadia, el director de uno de los Jardines o la prima donna, es todo la misma mierda. Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué tardan tanto esos condenados helicópteros. Periquitos de los cojo…

-¡Seifer! –le interrumpió Quistis, echando mano del látigo y todo-. Haz el favor de hablar con propiedad. Es “P-riqito14TMA Plus”, no “periquito”. No me extraña que te costara tanto aprobar el examen teórico SeeD, ¡hablas como un civil!

-Eso, eso –asintió Selphie con aires de entendida-. Para ser un SeeD lo primero que tienes que hacer es _creértelo_.

-Los P-riqito14TMA Plus no tienen dispositivo de localización. Están equipados con un super-radar que muestra incluso el pulular de las hormigas allá en el terreno, pero que es incapaz de decirles en qué coordenadas se están moviendo –explicó Zell-. Ingeniería de Galbadia, tíos –añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Mi secador de pelo es de Galbatech™ -intervino nuevamente Selphie-. Cada vez que lo conecto me dice qué día es, la hora, la temperatura y qué canción está en el número uno de la lista de éxitos.

_“Si además de todo eso es el responsable de que lleves el pelo así, deberías deshacerte de él de inmediato”_

-Hay una historia, aunque no deja de ser una leyenda urbana allá en Galbadia –comenzó a contar Irvine-, de que el reciente afán de imperialismo del país no fue a causa de las brujas o de la avaricia de sus dirigentes, sino que coincidió con el estreno de los primeros modelos de ese helicóptero, el P-riqito10TMA. Por lo visto, los soldados que hicieron prácticas con ellos estuvieron perdidos durante semanas. Lugar en que paraban, preguntaban: “¿Es esto Galbadia?”, convencidos de haber regresado a casa, pero a lo mejor estaban en el pueblo Shumi. Después de muchas de esas paradas en falso, siempre esquivando el país, aterrizaron agotados en Dollet y preguntaron de nuevo “¿Es esto Galbadia?”, y les contestaron: “No, pero en esa plaza de ahí, tenemos una Calle Galbadia, si os sirve de algo” Agotados y hambrientos, el destacamento que probaba los helicópteros decidió que sí les servía y reclamaron la calle para sí, luego la ciudad, y finalmente recibieron el apoyo del resto de Galbadia para ocupar todo el país. Es una historia algo descabellada, pero…

_“Absolutamente creíble”_

-Entonces, si no fueron capaces de encontrar un país tan grande como Galbadia, ¿cómo van a hacer para localizar esta isla tan pequeña?

Squall sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de desesperación.

_“Tiene razón. Es una lástima que este sentimiento de angustia creciente me impida apreciar en su justa medida la que seguramente es la primera cuestión inteligente que plantea mi chica en mucho, mucho tiempo”_

-Dos aeronaves se estrellaron aquí en un espacio relativamente corto de tiempo –apuntó Zell-. Crucemos los dedos y esperemos que corran la misma suerte que nosotros. Todo apunta a que si se tienen que estrellar en algún sitio, será aquí… Squall, no me mires así, macho, que se me inquieta hasta el espíritu todo.

-Explícame, Zell -pidió el comandante con un tono de voz que destilaba tensión contenida-, de qué nos puede servir desear que se estrellen aquí uno o dos de esos P-riqito14TMA Plus. ¿Es qué quieres compartir esta isla con un grupo de soldados de Galbadia sólo por el gusto de que seguramente serán más ineptos que tú?

Contra todo sentido de la cordura, la fisonomía de Zell dibujó una amplísima sonrisa.

-Sabía que en el fondo no tenías una opinión tan mala de mí, tío.

Quistis se adelantó rápidamente.

-Hey, Zell, me parece que vi un focarrol en la playa de color azul eléctrico –se inventó sobre la marcha lanzando nerviosas miradas a Squall-. Vamos a echar un vistazo, y si lo encontramos le abrimos una ficha para la ADMU, ¿qué te parece?

-Y con esta ya le debes otra a la profe, gallina –le susurró Seifer cuando pasaron junto a él-. Dos a uno –añadió esta vez para Irvine-, a que Squall tira al gallina del helicóptero en cuanto tenga ocasión.

-Acepto –asintió Irvine-. Estoy seguro de que Zell ni siquiera llegará a embarcar…


End file.
